


Lovesick Fools

by Emeli_Thorne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Derek and Stiles have been roommates for  four years. Derek's in love with Stiles. Stiles likes Derek. But both of them  are hiding their feelings and doing some very stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks goes to maggie_inside and darigan_gurl for being my betas :D Any remaining errors are my own and I apologize in advance. 
> 
> The first story I've ever written.  
> Please, review. Even if you didn't like the story, please review. I would really appreciate it :D

-"Come on, get up! You’ll be late.” - shouted Derek pulling off Stiles’s sheets.

-“No!” - Stiles mumbled something in his pillow and lazily got up. He walked over to the bathroom and washed his face while Derek opened the curtains to let the sunlight in the room.

-“What time is it, anyway?” - asked Stiles, leaning on the bathroom door and brushing his teeth in a hurry.

-“Twenty past seven. And you should be dressed already.” Derek went into his room, rummaging through his underwear drawer. He pulled out red boxers and closed the door to put them on.

-“I know, I know. I stayed up late last night watching _Dirty jobs_.” Stiles rinsed his mouth and looked up to see Derek in his black jeans, with a confused and surprised look on his face. He was putting on a grey shirt Laura bought him for his birthday. He really liked it and wore it almost all the time. Mostly because Stiles hated it.

-“ _Dirty jobs_? Seriously, Stiles?” - said Derek, crossing his arms on his chest. He tried to stay serious but failed. His lips spread in a wide smile as he looked at Stiles, waiting for his “explanation”.

-“Yeah. I mean, it’s useful to know how to impregnate a pig in an artificial way. You never know when it may come in handy.” He smiled and turned the electric shaver on.

-“Right...” Sighing, Derek walked out, closing the bedroom door.

 

Stiles shaved and went to his closet. Picking the pale blue shirt and jeans, he dressed, taking his sneakers with him to the kitchen. He walked around the living room, looking for his backpack, finding it on the couch. He sat on the bar stool facing Derek, tying his sneakers.

-“It’s extra strong.” Derek put a mug of fresh coffee in front of him and went to open the kitchen window.

-“Thanks. Did you finish your presentation for tomorrow?”- asked Stiles, eating a banana.

-“Almost.” - said Derek, reaching for sugar. “I still have to check a few things. But I’m really nervous.” He poured sugar in his coffee, lips tightened in a hard line, looking worried.

-“Why? I know you’ll do great. You’re the best in your field and you should definitely get that promotion. I have faith in you. ” Stiles swallowed the last bite of the banana, beaming at Derek.

Lifting his head, he said “Thanks.” and gave Stiles a shy smile.

 

Derek and Stiles have been roommates for more then four years now. That arrangement came unexpectedly.

Derek’s friend Isaac was supposed to move in with Stiles in their third year of art school. But Isaac got a scholarship and went to Paris, so Stiles offered Derek to move in instead. It would be easier for both of them since they would be splitting bills, he said.

It was a good enough reason for Derek, because he couldn’t wait to get out of that rat hole he was living in before. Little did he know, that _that_ might not have been the best decision he made.

 

Now, looking at Stiles, he almost said a thought that often crossed his mind, when Stiles suddenly interrupted:

-“We should totally go out tonight. You’ve been working on this for weeks now and I know both of us could use a break. What do you say?”

And just like that, Derek’s intention faded away. It was replaced by a grin and his -“You’re right. That would be great.”

-“Besides, I really need to get laid. Like, seriously. I don’t even remember when the last time I had sex was.” He played with his thumbs, looking tense, even though he had a crooked smile on his face.

 _A month ago_ , thought Derek, but he didn’t say it out loud. Keeping track of Stiles’s sex life was something he didn’t want to be labeled with.

Not noticing the bitter look on Derek’s face, he continued:

-“It’s been pretty crazy lately with school, our jobs and everything else. I need to unwind. I’m going to get myself wasted and maybe try a threesome. I’ve never had that. You should definitely try as well. So? ” He laughed, offering a fist bump to Derek.

Stiles's words broke Derek’s heart into million little pieces. Swallowing hard and trying to making himself keep a happy face he answered:

-“Yeah, sure. I haven’t had the time for anything lately. This should be fun.” and fist-bumped him.

-“Cool.” Stiles stood up and walked to the couch, taking his backpack and then turning to Derek.

-“I’ll be finished around seven. Meet me at the bar?” He started walking towards the door.

-“OK. I’ll meet you there.”

-“OK. See you later!” He ran out of the flat, missing Derek’s “Have a nice day.”

\-----------------------------

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red, his shirt soaked with sweat. He felt dizzy.

_Why? Why did he agree to this? Why, in hell’s name did he say “yes” to this guys’ night out? “We need a break”- he said. Yeah, right. Nothing good has come out of this damn night._

So, as he stood in the men’s room of his favourite bar, he kept thinking of the moment everything went wrong.

 

Derek arrived at the bar ten minutes before Stiles. He sat in the booth and ordered them drinks. Twiddling the glass, he kept glancing at the doorway.

This was the first night _in months_ Stiles and he went out together. Usually, he would go out with his co-workers and Stiles with his school friends. Looking around, he tried to relax and enjoy himself.

The small dance floor was crowded and Derek saw few familiar faces. One of those faces was Boyd’s. He waved at him.

Boyd was a guy Derek went out a few times with. It was nothing serious, but Derek had a nice time. One of the things he liked most about that relationship was that they understood each other well on the physical level, which was what Derek was mostly interested in. His relationship with Kate had left him broken, vulnerable and unable to trust anyone. That is, up until he got to know Stiles.

He shook his head, pushing away sad thoughts. _This is neither the time nor the place to walk down memory lane._

Standing up, he waved at Stiles, who was standing at the entrance glancing around, trying to find him. He approached the booth, caring stack of drawings wrapped up in brown paper under his arm. They sat and Stiles put the drawings away. Reaching for his drink, he mumbled something Derek didn’t hear.

-“What did you say?” Derek leaned towards him, trying to hear whatever he was saying.

-“I said: It’s so crowded in here. It took me ages to find you.”

He took a sip, letting the drink warm up his throat and concentrating on the two girls (a blonde and a brunette) dancing by the bar. They were young, early twenties, wearing tight jeans and short shirts. Stiles glimpsed at the brunette, lowering his gaze on her cleavage. When he looked up, she was already staring at him flirtatiously. Grinning, he raised his eyebrows and took another sip, not taking his eyes off her.

-“Hey! Are listening to me?!”

-“What? Did you say something?”

-“You didn’t hear a word I said.”

-“I’m sorry. But as I said this morning, I’m here to unwind. I’ve had a terrible week, and I need to do something to make it better. Now, excuse me. I have to say _hello_.”

Stiles walked up to the girl he was flirting with, leaving Derek confused and disgraced.

 

Twenty minutes and four scotches later, Derek still couldn’t take the sour look off his face. And the entire time, he watched Stiles, casually leaned on the bar, talking to the girl. Every once in a while, he’d tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear or, nonchalantly, touch her arm or her cheek.

Stiles was enjoying, whereas, Derek was agonizing. He couldn’t take it anymore. Drinking up his fifth scotch, he went to the men’s room.

 

He washed his face and hands, and then tucked in his shirt. Taking a deep breath in order to calm himself, he headed back to the booth. He stopped by the bar and ordered another drink, glancing at his watch. _I should really go home now, or I won’t be able to get up in the morning._

Taking the glass, he turned and went on the search for Stiles. It was difficult to see through the smoke and bad lighting. But, he finally managed to get a glimpse of Stiles’s hoodie. He started walking towards him, pushing people of his way.

And then he froze.

 

Pushed up against the wall, with one hand ruffling her hair and the other one on her hips, was Stiles and that girl. She was tugging on his shirt and kept rubbing against him. They were kissing. But to Derek, it was more like mouth fucking. Yeah. Stiles fucked the crap out of her mouth. And he could have sworn that they would have done it there and then, if it hadn’t been for a clumsy kid that tripped and spilled his drink all over the brunette.

 

Derek felt sick. He got out of the bar and breathed fresh air, clenching his fists, trying to control his anger. He started walking towards their flat when he heard someone behind him yelling his name.

-“Derek! Wait up!” Derek turned around and saw a familiar face running towards him. It was Boyd.

-“I was looking for you all night." Boyd leaned over and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

-“Really? I’m sorry. I was... never mind. Did you want to tell me something?”

-“Well, I did have something in mind...” He straightened his back and looked Derek in the eyes, smirking.

Derek looked confused at first, images of Stiles floating in his head. He felt nauseated, but he fought it back. Resigned, he returned the gaze. Raising his eyebrow and smiling wickedly, he said:

-“What _exactly_ did you have in mind?”


	2. The pain that I'm used to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks goes to darigan_gurl for being my beta :D  
> Enormous thanks goes to maggie_inside for helping me with this chapter and writing the scene between Boyd and Derek :D
> 
> This chapter is beta'd. All the remaining mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance.

 As Boyd opened the door to his apartment, Derek wasn’t so sure anymore if this was a good idea.

He fidgeted with his jacket zipper, thinking of a quick way out, when all of a sudden, the very thought of going back home and finding Stiles with someone that wasn’t him was so painful, that he couldn’t even consider that option. He almost broke the zipper in the haste to open it, while at the same time making his way to Boyd, who looked at him with a stunned expression.

Derek slammed their lips together, all clashing teeth and aggressiveness as he pulled Boyd into the bedroom. They parted, gasping for air, and then Boyd was on him again, seeming almost as desperate as Derek in his effort to pull Derek’s shirt off without losing the contact of their lips. Derek helped him, giving him a slight smirk while he lay down on the bed, waiting for Boyd’s next move. Boyd smirked right back at him, looking like a panther about to devour his prey, taking of his own shirt and falling almost instantly over Derek, covering him with his large frame.

Arranging themselves as to have the most friction and contact between their bodies, they started grinding against each other, first slowly and then faster and faster. Derek grabbed the back of Boyd’s head as Boyd continued kissing down his jaw, stopping at his neck to nibble and suck what seemed to be a giant hickey on his skin.

Derek let out panting breaths, with hands roaming all over Boyd’s torso, then putting them on his belt and struggling to open it while at the same time keeping up the rhythm of their grinding hips. Thankfully, Boyd got the clue and sat up, opening his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers, throwing them carelessly on the floor and then doing the same to Derek’s.

Boyd was the first to move and break the eye contact, as he kissed Derek lightly on the lips and then continued leaving light little pecks all over his neck, arms, and abs. He took a moment to play with his belly button before he went further down, stopping only to catch his breath over the tip of Derek’s dick.

Derek lay back against the pillows, not daring to look down, he was just trying to focus on his other senses instead. Then Boyd took him in his hand, giving him a long lick from base to tip before he took him completely in his mouth. He started sucking lightly, almost teasing him for a few minutes, before he took a long breath and swallowed it whole. Derek has always appreciated Boyd’s ability to deep throat him, as not many could do that on his large girth, and he let out a deep grunt when he felt himself hitting the back of Boyd’s throat.

Boyd kept on doing that for a while, altering between taking him in deep and sucking just his tip, toying with the slit before he went back down. Derek could feel himself getting closer and closer, trying to control his hips and not to hurt Boyd but also getting closer not to care as he was reaching his climax. As soon as Boyd felt the increased twitching of Derek’s dick, he took him out of his mouth and started jacking him furiously, at the same time grinding his own hips against the sheets as if he wanted to get at least a little friction. The last straw was when Boyd took one of his balls in his mouth, massaging it lightly with his tongue. That gave Derek the push over the edge, coming all over Boyd’s hand and his own chest.

As he was coming down from his climax, he looked down at Boyd who was in the middle of licking his hand clean of Derek’s cum, looking at him with hooded eyes. Derek grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him up to him and kissing him as he took Boyd’s weeping length in his hand.

He could taste himself on Boyd’s tongue and could feel that Boyd was close with the amount of precum leaking out of his cock. As he kept kissing his cheek, moving to nibble on his earlobe, he felt the tell-tale twitch and then Boyd was coming, crushing Derek as he held onto him, grunting while riding out his orgasm. Derek felt his hot cum in his hand, looking for a tissue to clean it up with and at the same time trying not to disturb Boyd in his state of bliss.

After a while, Boyd moved to lie down beside him. They didn’t say anything, just exchanged a few lazy kisses, and then went to sleep.

Right before he fell asleep, Derek felt a pang in his heart, wishing that it had been Stiles, but he pushed it down again, deciding to worry about it in the morning.

\----------------------------

The alarm clock went off and woke him up. Flipping on his right, he tried to turn it off by hitting the  _off_  button. But all that happened was a loud  _“Ouch!”_  and the ache in his left hand. Lifting his head and slightly opening his eyes, he noticed a girl staring angrily at him. The alarm clock still rang, as the girl held her hand on her head, breathing heavily through her nostrils.

-“Have I hit you? I’m sorry. I was going for the alarm clock.” Stiles outstretched his arm and turned the clock off. It was 6.30 and his head was as heavy as a rock. Lifting up his hands, he massaged his temples, trying to get rid of the thumping. Slowly, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Opening the tap, he poured the water in the glass that stood on the sink and opened the medicine cabinet. He swallowed a pill and washed his face.

As he was leaving the bathroom, he heard the door closing, and assumed it was Ginny, the girl he slept with.  _She didn’t even say bye.._. The thumping had started to cease, and Stiles felt a little better. He knocked and then opened Derek’s door.

The room was empty. The bed was intact, curtains pulled open and the window closed.

_So, he didn’t spend the night here._

Stiles sensed a touch of disappointment and jealousy. Of course, he saw Derek leaving the bar with Boyd, but he thought Derek was finished with him. At least, he hoped so.

Stiles didn’t like Boyd. And it wasn’t because Boyd was tall, dark, and handsome, with full lips and remarkable physique. And it wasn’t because of that one month Derek had gone out with the guy. And it most certainly wasn’t because of those couple of times he heard the two of them having sex. No. He didn’t like Boyd because... Well, he couldn’t think of a reason. At least not now, when he was hung-over.

He headed towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he took a bottle of orange juice and poured himself a glass. Images of Derek and Boyd appeared in his mind. All kinds of images.

_Derek and Boyd kissing. Boyd pulling off Derek’s boxers and giving him a blowjob. A satisfied look on Derek’s face. His lips parted as he panted and kept slamming in Boyd’s mouth. Derek and Boyd in bed. Derek on top. His chest and back all sweaty as he rammed and rammed and..._

He shook his head and tried to forget everything he had imagined.  _It’s none of his business what Derek does or doesn’t do. Or whom he’s doing it with. Or where he’s doing it._

But still, it hurt. He didn’t want to admit it, but it hurt.  _Knowing_  Derek was with someone else was one thing. He could deal with that (or at least try). However,  _seeing_  him with that someone was a completely different thing. Stiles didn’t know why.

True, he likes Derek. Really, really likes him. He likes Derek’s rabbit-like teeth, his wide smile, and his abs. The way he tries not to laugh when Stiles says something funny. Or the way he walks. And Stiles loves watching Derek walk, because then he has the opportunity to look at Derek’s fine piece of ass, they way it flexes with every move, and imagine all kinds of things. Dirty, dirty things he’d do to him.

Sighing, he picked up the phone and dialed Derek’s number. Usually, Derek would answer after the second ring. This time though, there was no answer. He put the phone on the counter and went preparing himself breakfast. When he finished, he brushed his teeth, dressed, collected his drawing material and backpack, and left a message for Derek, saying he’d be home round 6.

\---------------------------------

Stiles was, usually, very concentrated on his work. It gave him peace, and it relaxed him. His teacher praised him for his skills and the level of attentiveness he puts into his drawings.

Lately however, it’s been extremely difficult for him to concentrate, when all he could think of was Derek. He became sloppy and unfocused, and that affected his works.

And last night was the cherry on top of a very shitty four-year obsession with Derek Hale.

Stiles had a plan. After four years of flirting, he would finally get Derek into his bed. Or vice versa. It didn’t really matter, as long as  _any_  kind of bed was involved. He dropped a few hints in the morning (bad hints, he knew it. He dropped “the threesome” thing just to make him laugh), smiled, and charmed Derek. And he thought he did it.

But when he came to the bar, he saw Derek eyeing Boyd and waving at him. So he decided to flirt and try to make him jealous. The girl was there and, since she was openly flirting with him, Stiles just went along, hoping Derek would cut in and claim him or something.

And when the girl threw herself at him, he tried to push her away, but she was very persistent and kept on rubbing against him. And Stiles was just a man. Things would have gone further than kissing right there in the club, but then some kid spilled his drink all over her and when he turned around, he saw Derek leaving the bar. He was trying to catch up with him when he saw that damn Boyd talking to him. Stiles watched as they exchanged a few words and went together.

So, long story short: Bad planning is what it was.

\--------------------------------

Opening the front door, trying to balance pizza box and grocery bags, Stiles was disappointed to find the flat completely empty. No sign of Derek or his briefcase. Meaning, he never came home.

He left the bags and pizza on the counter and turned to fridge to see if he had left any note on it. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything. Saddened, Stiles emptied the bags, showered and went to bed on the verge of tears.

 

His sheets were sticky with sweat, his head was throbbing, his heart pounding like crazy. After he turned on the lights, he drank a glass of water from his nightstand, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t wrap his head around this bad dream he had.

Hastily, he stood up and went to Derek’s room. Hesitantly, Stiles opened Derek’s bedroom door slowly, not to wake him up. He was suddenly flooded with relief when he saw Derek’s figure moving under the covers.

Pleased, he went back to his room, hoping he’ll have the chance to talk to him in the morning.


	3. Jealousy is the worst kind of policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, darigan_gurl and maggie_ inside for being my betas :D 
> 
> Read and let me know what you think about story´s development :D

At first, Derek and Stiles were just hanging out when they were with their mutual friend Isaac or with Stiles’s friends Scott, Allison, and Lydia.

Derek didn’t connect with anyone, let alone with Stiles. It never crossed his mind to be something more than just acquaintance with him. Sure, he liked the guy, but nothing more. In all the time they had gone out, he didn’t acknowledge anything special about him.

But the truth was that Derek hadn’t been paying attention. If he had, he would have noticed subtle glimpses Stiles would make in his direction, the way he would “accidentally” brush off of him every once in a while or the smiles he’d been beaming at him like a megawatt light bulb.

It’s fair to say that Derek acted like an uptight asshole. He never shared anything personal with anyone, talking only about work things that, truth be told, no one was interested in. The group tried more than once to give him space and time to relax in their company. But, Derek being Derek, never picked up on any of the signs.

Up until one night, Derek had never spent time with Stiles or any of his “friends” alone. Accidentally, Isaac forgot his phone at Derek’s. And when it rang, seeing it was Stiles who’s been calling, Derek answered. Stiles wanted company for the night and, since none of his friends were up for it, he thought Isaac might be. But instead, he ended up inviting Derek to join him at a club. Reluctantly, Derek said yes. He wasn’t very keen on going out, but since Stiles practically begged, he had no other choice.

Surprisingly for Derek, the night went quite well. They were talking and joking, and it was refreshing for him.

Usually, he would shut down the minute he got into the club. He would just order one drink after another, not thinking of anything specifically. But this time, he hadn’t had the chance to do that, because Stiles kept on talking and talking and talking... It was like he worked on batteries. At on point, Derek asked himself if the guy could shut up for five minutes. He even thought of proposing a bet to Stiles.

However, that idea soon evapourated when he noticed he was no longer tense or nervous, but at ease.

Stiles told him about his life, his mother’s passing and his father who worked as a sheriff in Beacon Hills.

Derek told Stiles about his family and the fire. He never spoke to anyone about the fire. Ever.

However, that night, he felt comfortable enough to share that with someone. To share it with Stiles. Moreover, it was liberating for him. Having someone to talk to, not having to worry about judgements. Because, he was now sure, Stiles is the kind of a person who doesn’t judge, but listens.

And, when they walked out of the club at three a.m. still laughing and slightly staggering, something changed in Derek.

He saw Stiles as more than just a friend’s friend. In that moment, while Stiles was yelling for a cab, Derek was watching him closely. And he knew. He knew that that was it. He had fallen for the guy.

He didn’t know when it happened, after all these years and a heartache that never seemed to cease. And with the most inappropriate person in the world. But he was glad.

A cab stopped in front of them and Stiles reached for the door. Turning his head, he spoke to Derek.

-“This was fun. We should do it again sometimes.” He entered the cab and closed the door.

As the cab was leaving, he turned and waved at Derek, who smiled and waved back. Derek turned around and walked home, all the while thinking of those bright brown eyes and that big, adorable smile.

\----------------------------------- 

-“Good morning, sunshine!” Stiles yelled to Derek while walking into the kitchen in his blue shorts.

Derek’s gaze met Stiles’s and his heart leaped a bit at the sight of Stiles shirtless, and he almost spat coffee in an attempt to hide his reaction. He coughed as Stiles gave him a pat on the back.

-“You ok there, big guy?” Stiles offered him a concerned look.

-“I’m fine. How was your date the other night? Did you have fun?” His voice was filled with disdain, though he tried to mask it with a full blown, not very genuine, smile.

If he had noticed it, Stiles didn’t react. Instead, he poured coffee in his mug, yawned and sat opposite Derek, who was now pretending to read newspapers, all the while waiting for Stiles to take pity on him and spill the juice.

-“It was fine.” He yawned again, crossed his arms on the kitchen table and lowered his head.

For a moment it seemed as if he had fallen asleep. Derek shook his head, fingers curled in Stiles’s hair. He held his hand like that for a moment too long and then retracted. Stiles mumbled.

-“Was there a threesome? ‘Cause I remember someone boasting.” His throat burned as the words came out of it.

Crossing his fingers, he hoped for a “No.” It was stupid and he knew it, but couldn’t help himself.

-“No. I kinda lost the interest. Besides, Ginny was up for anything so it was better than threesome.”

Yeah! Derek high-fived himself in his mind. Though happy that Stiles didn’t get what he wanted, he was still jealous of Ginny. He didn’t even know the girl, and he wanted to rip her head off. All the times he imagined himself with Stiles...

-“What about you? Did you have a good time? And before you say anything...I saw you leaving with Boyd.”

That shot him straight through the heart. Who was he to be jealous of Stiles and wanting to kill a girl for sleeping with him, when he practically slept with Boyd out of spite! Sulkily, he tried to sound casual.

–“I saw him at the bar. And on my way home I ran into him. Things went... I slept at his place.” he didn’t want to go into details, he didn’t want to remember Boyd’s face that he kept on swapping with Stiles’s.

Suddenly, he wasn’t happy anymore. That feeling was replaced by one of shame and disgust. Using Boyd to get back at Stiles was the worst thing he has ever done, not to mention that Stiles hadn’t had the slightest idea how Derek felt or that he was to blame for his encounter with Boyd.

Not to lie, it was good to be close to someone because he hadn’t been in al long time. Kate was his doom. And he still hasn’t got over her completely. Boyd wasn’t a mistake or a coincidence. He purposely went with him in hope of forgetting the image of Stiles and the brunette.

It was in vain effort, because that image was carved into his mind and no matter how hard he tried to push it away it kept smothering him to the point he had to surrender. Boyd offered him a way out and, as they both reached their climax that night, Derek had fallen into sweet oblivion only to be awoken the morning after, feeling numb, sore, and utmost stupid.

Recollecting that night, Derek wanted to throw up. He didn’t act like a man. He acted like a wounded animal in seek of refuge and protection. He was weak. And he hated being weak.

 

-“Well, I thought you would at least call or text to let me know you won’t be coming home. You got me worried.”

-“I thought you had your hands full with that girl. I didn’t want to disturb you. Besides, Boyd borrowed me some clean clothes, ‘cause when I woke up, I was already running late. And at the office... It was like a stampede. You know we have that big merger coming up? Well, everyone’s been crazy trying to put everything in order before the big day. I hadn’t had the time to eat let alone to text. I can’t wait for all of this to be over. “

-“Oh, ok. So, are you and Boyd back together of was this a one time thing?”

-“I don’t know. And why are you so keen on knowing about my sex/love life?”

-“Am not! I was just trying to have a conversation! But if you don’t want to share, that’s fine by me.” Angrily, he stood up and threw his mug into the sink.

He wanted to wash it but he pressed too hard on the ceramics. It broke and a piece of it got stuck in Stiles’s finger. Blood drops slid down his hand.

 

-“God, Stiles what’s the matter with you?” Derek jumped and grabbed the hand towel from the counter.

He pressed it on Stiles’s finger and held it there for a few seconds. He felt Stiles’s breathing rise, guessing it was from shock. Stiles pulled his hand out of Derek’s reach.

-“It’s fine. It’s just a minor cut.”

He walked out of the kitchen, and Derek heard him slamming his bedroom door. Twenty minutes later, he came out fully dressed with a patch on his finger. Grabbing his backpack, he said:

-“I’ll see you later.” and seconds later he was gone.

 

Derek didn’t fail to notice the bitterness in Stiles’s voice moments before the accident or when he went out. However, he didn’t know the reason for that kind of behaviour. It was unlike Stiles to act out.

Not understanding whatever happened moments ago, he sighed tiredly determined to speak to Stiles tonight and to get to the bottom of this.


	4. Something happens and I´m head over heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta´d by darigan_gurl, love you hon :*. 
> 
> Let me know your opinion on the chapter XD

Waking up, Stiles felt almost happy, with only one thought on his mind.  
  
He heard Derek in the kitchen and smelled breakfast. The day started well. If only his “talk” with Derek would go just as good.  
  
He thought that by talking and addressing their issue (the issue being Boyd), he would make things better. At least for him, considering how bad he felt for the last two nights.  
  
Instead, things went from bad to worse. Derek asked him about his night with Ginny and he had to lie because he didn't’t want to look like a loser in front of him. Stiles made up a story about how great everything went and how Ginny was more than enough for him.  
  
The truth was, all the while he had intercourse with her, he imagined bigger hands on him, a slight friction against a hairy chest and a strong body he could hold on to and to fall on after their climaxes. He imagined gentle caresses on his back that would have been slightly tickling. He would feel Derek’s breathing decrease to normal, as he would lay his head against Derek’s chest.  
  
But, instead of that, he got a fifteen minutes sex after which they both went to sleep. No kissing, no cuddling.  
  
Everything he did that night was done mechanically, by pure force of habit, rather than an actual emotional connection.  
  
He asked about Boyd. Yes, he shouldn't’t have done it, but he couldn't’t help himself. In his heart, he hoped for a “The night went terrible”, “Nothing really happened”, and “Boyd was no good”. In fact, he hoped for anything that could be read as a sign that he and Derek might hit it off, if they could just talk and settle their differences aside.  
  
But Derek’s answer made him choke. And, the fact that he couldn't’t even make a 15 second phone call or at least text him...  
  
Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, but he batted his lashes and a second later they were gone. All that was left was bitterness, anger, and disdain.  
  
He snapped. The broken mug and cut finger didn't’t help much to his already hurt ego. All he wanted was to get out of the flat and to get away from Derek Hale.  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
He sat on a bench in a nearby park, lost in his thoughts, not understanding what was happening to him.  
  
He was always the joker, the one that makes everybody laugh and have a good time. These kinds of feelings were unfamiliar and unwanted.  
  
Being around damn Derek Hale made him look brainless sometimes, smirking ridiculously at him, and making dull jokes, wanting to kiss him when nobody was looking, wanting to touch his stubble.  
  
When he saw Boyd for the first time, he knew the boy was a trouble. He was absurdly good looking, and that made Stiles doubt himself, something that never happened before.  
  
And then jealousy appeared. Silently lurking at first, then after a while, slamming him against the wall, making him want to punch somebody out of pure fury.  
  
He would have given everything to be indifferent towards him. The pain in his lungs was too strong and the tears began rolling down his face. His whole body was shaking. He felt as if a giant rock was pressed against his chest, halting his breathing.  
  
The tears cleansed his soul and it was cathartic. When his phone buzzed, he took it out of his back pocket and quickly checked the message.  
  
The message was from Derek, saying he would like to talk, and he wrote that he felt bad for that morning and wanted to make it up to him. Wiping his tears with his sleeve, he answered "Fine, I'll come sometime round 7."  
  
He took a deep breath and went to his class, wishing for all of "this" to be over.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
He heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it.  
  
Boyd stood leaned against the door frame, smiling broadly at him, and holding a bottle of wine.  
  
-"You didn't call. I just assumed you were busy and invited myself. Hope that's OK."  
  
Not knowing what to say or do, he just stepped aside and let him in the flat.  
  
-"You surprised me. Amm, you want anything to drink?"  
  
Derek walked across the living room, and into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and took out two glasses.  
  
-I didn't bring this wine to look at it."  
  
Derek came to living room just as Boyd was taking off his jacket.  
  
-"So, what's new with you?" - asked Boyd nonchalantly, spreading his arms on both sides of the couch.  
  
Feeling just a bit uncomfortable, Derek sat next to Boyd, putting the wineglasses on the table in front of them.  
  
He didn't know how to act. He liked Boyd, but after their last encounter (after which Derek didn't call him), there was not much willingness on Derek's part to engage in any kind of talk with him.  
  
He felt ashamed and wanted to apologise, but Boyd picked up on that and interrupted his intention lifting his hand.  
  
-"It's fine. I'm not here to argue or anything like it, Ok? I just ... I wanted to say that I had a good time the other night, really good time. I came here because I was wondering if you were interested in continuing whatever this is or was? "  
  
Derek was ready to utter "No, I'm sorry." But the tormented look on Boyd's face stopped him. He couldn't hurt Boyd just because whatever was happening to him because of Stiles.  
  
-"Look, I'm not a relationship material. Not anymore. I want to be honest with you, Boyd."  
  
He turned away, gathering his thoughts. Turning back, he looked decisive in his following intent.  
  
-"I was in a relationship before and it didn't end well. And, I don't want to make the same mistake again. We could try, but I need us to take things slowly. Can we just go from here and see where it takes us?"  
  
Boyd watched him attentively and, as Derek said the last two sentences, Boyd's lips curled in a smile that made Derek's heart clench.  
  
-"I'm all for that."  
  
He leaned and pressed his dark lips on Derek's and seconds later they were on the couch, their lips locked together as their hands explored each other's bodies. Derek could feel Boyd's growing erection under his jeans, and reaching out he caressed it through the rough material. Boyd moaned, obviously enjoying the friction created among denim, his cock, and Derek's hand. He pushed his groin further in Derek's hand, and trying to open Derek's zipper.  
  
Derek understood and got up, taking off his jeans. Boyd's gaze lowered to Derek's boxers, and he licked his lips at the sight of quite a big tent erected in Derek's boxers. Boyd's pleased look gave an instant encouragement to Derek. Moving closer, he took off his shirt. He was immediately followed by Boyd, who was hastily trying to take off his jeans.  
  
-"We should continue this in my bedroom." - offered Derek.  
  
-"Sure, whatever you want." - Boyd was already panting hard.  
  
They slammed their bodies together, kissing and knocking glasses on the way to the bedroom.

  
  
Derek thought of Stiles.  
  
Things between the two of them had never been so strange before.  
  
Of course, at first, Derek thought that whatever he felt on their first date (because, in his mind, there was no doubt that it was an actual date) was just a temporary crush, a mere physical attraction. Because, Stiles was good looking. He was really good looking. And, after while, Derek thought that attraction will just go away, disappear into thin air, leaving no trace of its existence. He thought he will be over in a week's time.  
  
He fell for him, sure, but Derek has been burned once before, and he didn't want to be hurt again. And, that was why he acted the way he did.  
  
It was his self-defence mechanism, building the wall around his heart, his mind preventing any outside influence. He was like a fortress. And, he had no problem being like that for the rest of his life, if it meant that there will be no more suffering for him.  
  
In his mind, people didn't deserve love, sacrifice, much less loyalty. People were cruel beings, capable of everything to get what they want, no matter what the cost. Kate taught him that. She was the first person he loved and let into his heart. The first and the last.  
  
He thought it would last forever. That's why he asked her to marry him. But she just used him to her advantage and ruined his life.  
  
Because of Kate, his family lost all they had. And, Derek lost his parents and his younger sister. Peter and Laura were the only family he was left with.  
  
But Stiles managed to knock down those walls, one by one.  
  
Derek wasn't sure when exactly that had happened, he only knew that it was as if he had woken up one day and they were no longer there. He didn't know how Stiles got to him, but he knew that he had succeeded in something no one after Kate had. And, that meant something.  
  
Derek had fallen in love. But as the time passed, it became harder and harder for him to just hang around Stiles and act cool.  
  
Every time Stiles made a joke or smiled in that adorable way of his, Derek made himself look serious or just ignore him. It was easier to pretend that there were no actually feelings involved, rather just pure sexual appeal.  
  
In reality, it had been so long since he made any connection with another person that he didn't know how to proceed.  
  
He now concentrated on Boyd, who was looking at him with wanting eyes. Derek kissed him with eagerness, pushing him onto the bed and straddling his hips.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
After his classes, Stiles wandered a bit, then went to Scott's. It has been a while since he'd seen his friend, and right now that's what he needed.  
  
Scott welcomed him with open arms and a big grin. Stiles was glad to see his best friend in such a good mood that he decided not to engage in any sort of discussion about Derek and their "situation".  
  
They enjoyed a nice lunch and talked about current events in their lives. Stiles successfully avoided talking about his love life. He couldn't quite fathom why he'd done that.  
  
In a way, he guessed he wouldn't be able to explain it. But Scott picked up on that and, taking a sip of his beer, asked Stiles.  
  
-"So, what's been up with you? Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Taken aback by Scott's question, he stayed silent for a few moments. Scott was looking at him, expecting Stiles to blurb out something funny the way he always did. And, since he hadn't done anything like that, Scott frowned.  
  
-"Stiles? You can tell me anything, you know that right? I know I'm clueless sometimes, but I can definitely see now that something's bothering you. Spill it out!"  
  
He gave Stiles a reassuring smile. And, that was all the push he needed because he fought very hard not to say anything even though it pained him. Maybe telling someone will ease his soul.  
  
-"I don't know what to do!"  
  
-"About what? Or "whom" is more appropriate?"  
  
-"Derek, man! You know I like him! I'm so transparent in that."  
  
He got up quickly, frightening Scott.  
  
-"I like him ever since I met him. And, I've been trying to get to him for years, but it's like he doesn't even see me. And, I get why. Let's be honest, I'm nothing but skin and bones. There's no muscle here."  
  
He waved his hands, pointing on his biceps and stomach.  
  
-"And I'm short. Not short short, but still short in comparison to him. And, I'm pale. And, I have all these moles on my face. They are totally ruining my appearance."  
  
He took a breath and continued.  
  
-"I'm clumsy whenever I'm around him. I often look and sound stupid when I talk to him. It's like every other word that comes out of my mouth is pure rubbish. And, he's so ... Derek."  
  
Stiles's face softened.  
  
-"He's tall, beautiful, has an adorable smile. And, have you seen his abs? They take my breath away. I can't even look at him when he's out of shower because I start giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl. We're like total opposites. He can have anyone he wants, so why would he have me?"  
  
He sat again, looking quite disappointed.  
  
-"I'm cool with that. Or, at least I thought I was. I'm not so sure anymore. I'm not sure of anything, to be honest."  
  
Scott observed his best friend, seeing agony in his eyes and on his face.  
  
Stiles was definitely in love with Derek, though he might not be completely aware of that fact. He continued his profession.  
  
-"And now, he's with Boyd. Or that's what it looks like. I mean, I know he spent the night with him, but besides that, he didn't want to disclose any details."  
  
Putting his face in his hands, he sighed heavily, then looked at Scott.  
  
-"Can we please talk about something else? Preferably not Derek related?"  
  
Indulging his best friend's wish, Scott changed the subject, and instead talked about Isaac coming back from Paris and moving in with him. That was a huge step in their relationship, that's mostly been a distance one.  
  
Scott looked genuinely happy, and Stiles was content for the two of them.  
  
\--------------  
  
After he said goodbye to Scott, Stiles decided to take a walk to his flat, in order to clear his head.  
  
He wandered upon what to say and how to excuse his behaviour from this morning to Derek.  
  
What he could tell from Derek's message is that he felt just as bad as Stiles. And, Stiles didn't want things to be awkward between them.  
  
He stopped near a cake shop, deciding that he should surprise Derek.  
  
But he hadn't had the slightest idea that he will be surprised too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m not sure if I will be able to post next week´s chapter on time, so I apologise in advance. 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: Things get hot, and sad :(


	5. My eyes know what you did in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. Already the fifth chapter! Hhihih thx to my betas darigan_gurl and maggie_inside.

Both of them were panting, Derek on top and Boyd with his face pressed into the mattress, his ass in the air.

Derek held on to his hips, slamming slowly at first, then harder and harder, after they had established the rhythm. Boyd stroke himself at a quick pace, seeming almost desperate to reach his peak.

\--------------------------------

Rummaging through his backpack, he finally found the keys and slowly opened the door, careful not to drop the small cardboard box with Derek's favourite cupcakes. He put the box on the commode next to the door, and turned, facing the living room's couch.

There was as sight he wasn't expecting: An open red wine bottle on the table and two broken glasses on the floor under the table. A large wine stain was spread on the white carpet.

His heart race rose, as he dropped his things next to a wall, slowly moving through the small hallway, towards the noise coming from one of the bedrooms. Now, he could tell that the noise was definitely coming from Derek's room. Stiles panicked, thinking it might be a burglar.

Approaching the door however, he could hear moaning sounds and a loud "AAAAAAA!", followed by "Derek!". Reaching for the door handle, he opened the door.

\-----------------------

On the sound of door opening both heads turned.

Derek looked in astonishment at Stiles, who was gaping at the two of them with open mouth. Quickly, Derek pulled out of Boyd, making him wince in pain and surprise.

\-----------------------

Stiles watched with a dropped jaw, as Derek hurried to find something to wear, and Boyd covered himself with a sheet.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't, because of the lump the size of a walnut stuck in his throat. Instead, he just mouthed "Sorry" and closed the door, already running towards the nearest exit.

\-----------------------

Derek caught up with him, just as Stiles was opening the door.

-"Stiles" - he said, with his hands on his hips, trying to control his panting.

\-----------------------

Stiles froze, unable to move. But he couldn't face Derek. He ignored the tears gathering in his eyes, threatening to slide down his face.

-"Derek, I'm sorry."- his voice was cracked, but he coughed a little, fixing it. His brain worked rapidly, coming up with a sentence.

-"I was ...I thought it was a burglar. I didn't think."

Dropping a deep sigh, he knelt to pick up his belongings and his keys of the floor. He heard Derek scratching his day-old beard and fought the urge to turn to him.

-"I'll go." - he said, and hastily ran down the stairs and onto the street.

He then ran as fast as he could, not stopping even after his muscles began to ache and his lungs started burning. Tears slid down his face, and his throat was clenched.

\----------------------

Derek was angry. At himself, at Stiles, at Boyd. But mostly at himself.

Boyd was already long gone.

They both felt awkward and embarrassed after what happened. They didn't speak of anything. Boyd just put on his clothing, said: "Bye, I'll call you." And went, leaving Derek disgraced in more than one way.

He was sitting on the couch, with the phone in his lap. He wondered if he should call Stiles or Boyd. Closing his eyes, he attempted to relax, but he kept thinking how to deal with this situation.

Stiles, staring at him, with his jaw dropped, and Boyd, desperately trying to conceal his erection, bugged him.

Not in a dirty kind of way. But in a way that Stiles's reaction was unexpected.

OK, seeing your roommate having sex isn't the funniest thing in the world, but Stiles, he knows would make a fun out of it, instead of just standing there, as if he was judging them.

And Derek could have sworn he saw hurt written all over Stiles's face.

_But, why would Stiles be hurt?_

Derek rubbed his temples, wishing he could erase the last two hours out of his life. He went to sleep, not knowing if Stiles would come home.

\---------------------------------

He never cried. Except when his mother died.

And, now, he was crying because of stupid Derek Hale. That semed to happen a lot lately.

Reaching the building's entrance, he ran up the stairs, wanting to get to his door as soon as possible.

Finally there, he dropped his head on the door and knocked. His legs hurt and he fell on his knees. The door opened and Stiles lifted his head.

Scott stared at him with a concern in his eyes.

-"What happened?" - his voice was etched with worry. He trembled seeing Stiles's face. Scott knelt beside his friend, gripping his shoulders.

-"I ... I..." - He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. His whole body was shaking.

-"C'mon, buddy. Let's get you inside." Scott helped him stand up and they went into his flat.

\------------------

Stiles's pain was almost palpable in the air around him. His physical appearance wasn't any better.

His blue shirt was soaked in sweat and his sneakers dirty from the mud he'd stepped in on his way to Scott.

He walked up and down the small living room, still shaking from anger, hurt and contempt. His hands moved from his hips to his forehead, then his lips, and back on his hips.

-"I don't understand what happened. You were just here, like ten, fifteen minutes ago. What could have happened in that time to make you look like ... like this? My God, Stiles, you look terrible!" Scott offered him tea.

-"That's exactly how I feel!"- Stiles refused the tea, sat, then stood up again.

-"Calm down, and tell me what's wrong."

-"I saw Derek and Boyd."

-"So? You've seen them before. What's the big deal this time?" Scott was confused.

-"You don't understand. I saw them having sex." Stiles could barely mouth those words.

-"Oh." -"Yeah. I got there when they came. Like,  _literally_ , at that moment!"- Stiles shouted, making a disgusted face.

-"Oh man. I'm sorry. What did you do?"

-"What could I do? I ran here."

-"Stiles, you're crying and you're not fine. I think you should stay here for the night." Scott worried about his friend because he had never seen Stiles in such a bad shape as he was now.

-"I will. I don't have the strength to go back there and risk seeing them again."

-"You can stay in the guest room. If you want to talk..."

-"No! I just want to shower and go to bed and forget this ever happened."

-"Ok. Let me know if you need anything."

Stiles went to shower, and Scott called Lydia, thinking that she's the only person who could cheer Stiles up and take his mind of Derek and the scene he'd witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was the first time I even tried to write anything sex related, I deeply apologize if I got anything wrong. 
> 
> I´m open for criticism. Let me know what you think of this chapter and/or if anything should be changed.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING: :D


	6. Baby, you got me doin´dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Thanks to my betas, darigan_gurl and maggie_inside.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, since the previous one was not so happy.

Derek was awake until five in the morning, waiting for Stiles to come home.

He waited to hear the familiar footsteps, smell a familiar cologne. But at five, he finally lost the battle and fell asleep.

\-----------------------

He was awoken by a sound of water coming from the bathroom sink. Jumping of his bed, he rushed towards the bathroom and abruptly opened the door.

Derek was welcomed by a fine sight of Stiles's behind, and Stiles shaking hands with his not-so-little "friend". He watched in wonder for a moment, not moving, his eyes fixed on Stiles's buttocks.

-"Derek! What the hell, man?! Close the door!" Stiles's voice woke him up from his daydreaming.

-"I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to you. Amm, I'll wait outside."

-"Of course you will. I'm not letting you watch."

Derek went into the kitchen, still dazed by the scene he just saw. He slapped his forehead, wishing he'd had a good night sleep because he wouldn't have been so distracted.

Stiles appeared moments later, passing by Derek and brushing his butt against Derek's on his way to the fridge. Derek immediately stilled, an action noticed by Stiles. But Stiles didn't show any reaction, continuing to the fridge as if nothing happened, and grabbing milk. Though he did manage to hide a grin on his face from Derek.

-"Stiles, we should talk." Derek's face was serious, his hands folded in his lap.

-"Oh? What about?" - acted Stiles all innocent, tilting his head.

-"You, seeing me and Boyd last night." It was very hard for Derek to talk about that, not sure how to explain the situation.

-"Oh, that! No biggie, man. I said I'm sorry last night." Stiles sat down, looking at his cup of milk, not sure what he should say.

-"Stiles."

-"You and Boyd are both grown men and have every right to do whatever you want to do."He sensed the adrenaline pumping, becoming more and more nervous.

-"Stiles."

-"I know I was late, and maybe you thought I was still angry at you for that morning and you invited Boyd instead. But boy, were you loud!"

-"Stiles, listen." Derek was trying to get his attention.

-"And it's not like I hadn't seen you naked before. Plenty of times. And, let me tell you, you..."

-"Stiles, shut up, for God's sake! Let me talk!" Derek yelled, making Stiles flinch.

-"I was expecting you last night. I wanted to talk about that morning. But Boyd came unannounced and I couldn't just slam the door in his face. "He was now practically shouting, unable to control his outburst.

-"Of course not." Stiles answered silently.

-"So, what happened yesterday morning? One moment we were talking and next ... It was unlike you to act the way you did."Derek's voice became normal, and he was looking Stiles in the eyes, expecting an answer, but not quite sure what kind of an answer. Derek was more than confused. He didn't know what to think, doubts filling his mind.

Stiles knew this conversation couldn't be postponed any longer, but he feared his answer. He wanted to offer Derek an honest and believable excuse, and avoid any further mentioning of that morning.

-"I didn't want to say anything, but I have had some troubles with my work, and so my teacher gave me a speech. I was angry at myself because I couldn't concentrate and do things right so I snapped at you. I'm sorry."

-"Oh. It's OK. I just wish you talked to me the way you did before. Lately, we've been very distant."

-"You've had a lot on your plate and so did I. Thing will be better."

-"I honestly hope so."

They both sounded genuinely honest in their hopes, although both wanting something they knew was not going to happen.

Derek gave him a weak smile and wandered to the bathroom, whilst Stiles dropped a sigh of relief. When he came back, Drek continued his talk.

-"And about last night: Boyd and I talked and ... Well, we decide to try for real this time. Things heated up and before I knew, there were you. In my bedroom. Watching me and Boyd come. It was ... disturbing, to say the least."

Stiles enjoyed the anguished look on Derek's face. At least he wasn't the only one who was uncomfortabe with the whole situation.

-"Don't worry, it's all cool."

\-------------------------------

Seeing Derek and Boyd having sex was a low blow for Stiles's self- esteem.

But he had to admit: Derek looked beautiful. Even though this wasn't the first time he'd seen Derek naked. But that sex scene and Derek's full erection ... did things to Stiles.

It started with Stiles throwing himself at Derek and pushing him on the bed. Derek was surprised at first, but he quickly reacted and drew him closer.

Stiles tugged violently on Derek's boxers, until Derek lifted his hips, enabling Stiles to take them off. Throwing Derek's boxers onto the pile of his clothing on the floor, Stiles's turned and his eyes met Derek's. Stiles gave him a wide smile, lowering his gaze at Derek's already pulsating cock. He touched the tip of it with his index finger, then licked the precum of his finger, making Derek shiver.

He watched as Stiles spread his legs and positioned himself between them. He sank his head between Derek's thighs and slowly began to swallow him. Derek gasped and twitched. Seeing, but more importantly, feeling Derek's reaction, encouraged Stiles to go further and further, until he almost swallowed it all. He licked and nibbed, as Derek held on to the sheets and jerked up and down, thrusting himself into Stiles's expert mouth.

Stiles explored Derek's length with his mouth and his hands, stroking Derek leisurely, then faster and faster, until Derek came to a point he couldn't take it anymore, exploding in Stiles's mouth. Stiles swallowed Derek's cum, welcoming it's warmth, pumping every single drop into his mouth. Derek's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sweet sensation of his climax, and Stiles's keenness of pleasuring him.

When he opened them again, he threw his hands around Stiles's neck. Stiles lifted his head, smirking at Derek. He cleaned the cum from the corner of his mouth and then pushed the fingers into Derek's mouth.

-"Suck!"- he commanded.

Derek obeyed, draping his lips round Stiles's fingers and softly sucking, tasting his own cum. He reached in Stiles's boxers, finding him hard. Gripping Stiles's cock, he gave it a gentle squeeze, before he proceeded on jerking him off.

Stiles moaned, pushing himself into Derek's hand and struggling to keep an eye contact with him at the same time. As Derek's strokes became faster, Stiles's breathing increased and he was now panting. Derek sensed that and sucked faster, matching his strokes and sucks.

Stiles was now close and seconds later, he was screaming of pleasure when out of nowhere he heard Derek yelling his name.

He opened his eyes abruptly, meeting Derek's open mouth and shocked look on his face.

\------------------------------

-"Stiles" - he said, holding on to the doorknob, and turning his back to Stiles.

-"What the..."- started Stiles, before he realised what was happening.

He looked down, finding his hand in his boxers, holding on to his cock, covered in his cum. Panicking, he grabbed the tissues from his night stand.

-"I thought you were having another nightmare about your mother." Derek was still faced away from Stiles, his eyes on the floor.

Stiles jumped and walked to his closet. Taking clean underwear, he continued to the bathroom, rushing past Derek, who still wouldn't look up.

-"As you can see, I wasn't. My God, this is embarrassing! More embarrassing than this morning! Can you please go and leave me with the little dignity I have left?!"

Derek ran to his bedroom without saying a word, closing the door. He watched himself in the mirror.

He was blushed, silently panting. He covered his half-erected cock with one hand, and slapped his cheek with another.

\-----------------------

As he was washing himself, Stiles couldn't help it and started laughing, his laughter echoing the bathroom. He dried himself, put on his clean, cum-free underwear and clothing and headed for the living room.

Derek was sitting on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV screen. Stiles sat next to him, his face impassive.

-"What are you watching?"- he asked casually, as if Derek hadn't witnessed him masturbating moments ago.

-"Amm... Iron Man 1, then 2." Derek answered without even glancing at Stiles.

\- "I thought of catching up before I... We went to see Iron Man 3."

-"Cool!" Stiles smiled, and reached for the bowl of popcorn.

 

Half way through the movie, Derek was on a verge of a nervous breakdown. His right leg twitched in a nervous rhythm and his fingers tapped on his left leg.

He was overwhelmed by the recent encounter in Stiles's bedroom. So what if Stiles was masturbating? No big deal.

Still, Derek couldn't help but wonder if seeing Stiles's junk twice in one day was just a coincidence or a work of fate. A Universe's way of telling him to go for it.

-"Stop!" Derek turned hearing Stiles's voice.

-"What?" -"Stop tapping. It's really annoying."

Derek stopped immediately. All he wanted was to get out of flat and think about everything, possibly somewhere there's no Stiles and his fine ass, his long fingers, and his damn cock that Derek would so gladly have in his mouth. Standing up and grabbing his jacket, he said: "I'm going for a walk." And stormed out of flat.

\----------------------------

The fresh night breeze helped him clear his head, although not entirely.

He still wanted to suck Stiles, though not as much. His phone rang "We are family" and he answered with a grin.

-"Laura! Long time no hear."

-"Hi my lovely brother. I don't have much time. I just wanted to make sure you're coming to Beacon Hills for Christmas. And, I don't accept a "No."

-"Don't worry, I'm coming."

-"And bring Stiles with you. I miss him."

-"His going anyway to see his dad and his friends."

-"Ok than. So glad Peter's coming too. Take care, love you."

-Bye, love you too."

Hanging up, Derek thought on how he'll manage Laura and Stiles in the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts on this chapter, your reviews, criticism and comments are always welcome. :D
> 
> Spoiler for the next chapter: Stiles gets a boyfriend!


	7. I just wanna use your love tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks goes to my beta Darigan_gurl. As you can see, we only have three chapters left. I hope you'll stay until the end, because I have a lot more coming up... xD

-“I like your technique. It really brings out her beauty. And the shadings are, wow!”

Stiles turned to face the voice behind him. He assessed the figure from toe to head, meeting finally his broad smile and light dark skin.

-“Thanks. I’ve been working hard on improving it.”

The figure introduced himself, offering a handshake.

-“I´m Danny.”- he said flirtatiously.

-“Stiles. Nice to meet you.”

-“So Stiles, do you want to go out sometime?”

Stiles was surprised at Danny’s direct approach.

-“Wow! I’ve never had anyone ask me on a date that quickly. And minutes after meeting that someone! Wait ´till I think about it.”

-“What´s there to think about? You´re cute and I want to take you out for a drink.” Danny leaned with his left hand on Stiles´s work table.

Stiles thought about the offer for a moment, then sighed and reached for his phone in the back pocket.

-What´s your number?”

Danny laughed and took the phone from Stiles´s hands.  
\--------------------------

-“And you said yes? What about Derek? Is that like, over now or...?”- asked Lydia, applying the lip gloss.

-“Derek has Boyd now. Besides, why can´t I have some fun? It doesn´t always have to be about Derek!”- Stiles grunted, sipping his coffee.

-“I know, Stiles, that´s what I´ve been telling you this whole time, but you just wouldn´t listen.”- She brushed a strand of her strawberry blonde hair of her shoulder, crossing her legs and accommodating herself on the chair.

-“Stiles, if that guy is any good, you should definitely go for it.”

-“I just met him. We´ve chatted a few times, but that´s just about it. But thanks for the support, Lyd.”

They smiled at each other, then started talking about Lydia´s boyfriend Aidan and his twin brother Ethan coming to Beacon Hills for Christmas.

The plan was for everyone (and by everyone it meant Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Aidan, Ethan, and Allison) to come to Beacon Hills for annual Christmas dinner at the McCall house. Stiles was excited to see all of his friends together at one place, since it was pretty difficult for all of them to sync in their schedules.

-“... and my dad is planning...” - he didn´t finish the sentence, because his was interrupted by his phone indicating incoming message.

He looked down and saw he´d got a message from Danny.

-“What?” - asked Lydia.

-“It´s a message from Danny.”- said Stiles in surprise.

-“Read it at loud!” Lydia leaned over the table.

 

_Date tonight? We can go to Kanima. Pick you up at 9? Xo_

Stiles smiled and hit the reply button.

_Sure. I´ll send you my address later. Looking forward to our night xo_

 

-“Are you already in that phase?”Lydia casually drank her tea.

-“What phase?” Stiles put the phone back in his pocket.

-“The _XO phase_.”

-“I guess we are.”

Suddenly, Stiles stood up, remembering something.

-“Lyd, I have to go. I forgot to buy my dad a Christmas present. See you later.”  
-“Bye.”

They kissed on the cheek and Stiles run of in a search for the present.  
\------------------

-“So, you´re going out tonight?” Derek stood in Stiles´s room, arms crossed on his chest, looking pretty upset, though Stiles didn´t notice that. He was too distracted by thoughts of his first date with Danny.

-“Yeah. Danny finally asked me out on a proper date.” Stiles tucked in his shirt and glanced himself in the mirror, checking his hair.

-“Is he coming to pick you up?” Stiles failed to notice the bitterness in Derek´s voice.

-“Yeah, he should be here any moment now.”

As if on a cue, the doorbell rang. Stiles rushed to open the door, pushing Derek off his way.

 

Opening the door, Stiles felt his heart leap a little. It´s been a while since he went out on a date, and he was caught of guard. He was very excited but at the same time terrified that something might go wrong.

Danny leaned over and gave Stiles a passionate kiss. Stiles reached up and wrapped his hands round Danny’s neck, deepening the kiss.

-“Wow, that was unexpected.” - said Stiles when the kiss ended.

-“I like to surprise.” Danny grinned entering the flat.

-“Are you ready?”

-“I just have to use the bathroom, be right back.” Stiles tapped Danny’s chest and turned towards the hallway, just as Derek was coming to the living room.

-“So, you´re that Danny Stiles´s been telling me about.”

Danny looked at Derek as he was approaching him, with a no-nonsense, straight face.

-“Yeah I’m Danny. And from what Stiles’s told me, you must be Derek.” Danny assessed Derek’s broad chest and tight jaw, smiling at him.

-“I am.” No handshake or any kind of kind gesture. Just a mere recognition of a fact.

Danny was a little scared, but he ignored that feeling when Stiles came back couple of minutes later.  
\------------------

  
They were walking in silence, holding hands. Stiles felt at ease, comfortable with the warmth of Danny’s hand and body next to his.  
Before this date, they had been chatting and meeting at the coffee shop near college, but that wasn´t anything serious.

In fact, this was the first date Stiles ever had.

He was never in any kind of relationship, though the string of his one-night stand was never ending. And though he did establish many physical connections, it´s the emotional one he craved for.

In his heart, Stiles longed for the kind of relationship and understanding his parents had. But most of all, he longed for the kind of love they shared.  
He wanted to feel safe, protected, and loved.

Stiles wished to be understood, and no one seemed to be capable of that.  
Except, for maybe one person, who´s currently in their flat, probably cuddling with his “boyfriend”.

Danny was kind and caring, and Stiles couldn´t help but wonder if this could become something serious.  
\------------------------

  
-“Have you ever had anything with Derek?”

Danny’s voice brought Stiles back form his thoughts.

-“Ha?”

-“Have you ever had anything to do with Derek?”

Stiles gaped, giving Danny a puzzled look.

-“What? No! Where did you get that idea from?” Stiles´s eyes threatened to pop out of his eye sockets.

-“His alpha male attitude towards you.” Danny said shyly.

-“His what now?” Stiles´s mouth fell open.

-“When I came tonight, I saw rage in his eyes. If he could, he would have set me on fire. And his lips were tightened in a thin line, like he wanted to scare me.”

-“Danny dude, have you been drinking? Or smoking something?”

-“No, I just ... You know what, forget it. We´re here.” -said Danny, just as they came to the entrance of the club. Above the door stood big, red _Kanima_ sign.  
Ok  
-“Come.” Danny grasped his hand and they disappeared into the crowd.  
\----------------------

  
Back at the flat, Derek and Boyd were watching a movie. Boyd was watching, that is. Derek was simmering down his temper. He tried not to think of Stiles´s date, but failed miserably.

Stupid Danny, with his stupid grin, his stupid olive skin, his stupid white teeth and his stupid hair.

Derek wasn´t jealous of females. Why would he be? Females and males are two different things and therefore no comparison is possible.

He wasn´t even jealous of males. Most of today’s so called “men” are nothing more than testosterone and steroid pumped up idiots.

Derek was well aware of his good looks. He worked very hard to be in shape. And he was more than average good looking guy. So why did Stiles not notice him?

He pouted like a five-year-old. If only there was a way he could see what the two of them were doing...

 

Turning abruptly and scaring Boyd, Derek said: “You want to go out?”

Boyd gaped at him in wonder.

-“Amm I thought we were watching a movie.”

-“Yeah but, c’mon. We rarely go out. I´m bored. Please?” He looked at Boyd with puppy dog eyes.

-“You were the one who suggested a movie night. But ok.”

-“Great. Let me just take my jacket.” He jumped of the couch and run to his bedroom, smiling.  
\--------------------

It was around ten thirty when Derek and Boyd entered Kanima. The club was full, singles and couples moving in the rhythm of the music.

Derek´s eyes searched through the crowd, and after a couple of minutes he felt a familiar pull. Turning in that direction he smirked satisfyingly.  
-“There´s Stiles.” He shouted on Boyd’s ear.

 

They pushed through the half-drunk mass. When the got to where Danny and stiles were standing, Derek released the grip on Boyd’s hand and rushed to speak to Stiles.

-“Hey!”- Derek put his hand on Stiles´s shoulder and the latter turned in surprise.

-“Derek. What are you doing here?”

-“We were bored and we thought we could join you.”

Danny didn´t look pleased, and Boyd was kind enough not to mention that Derek was the one who got bored, not him.

-“I´ll go get us some drinks.” Boyd headed towards the bar.

-“So what’s up?”

Derek acted all innocent, like he wasn´t invading their date night.

-“Oh. Nothing. Stiles and I were talking and I realise with each passing moment, just how much we have in common.”

Danny wrapped his hands around Stiles’s waist possessively, Stiles´s back to his chest. Stiles put his hands on Danny’s, watching Derek’s reaction. Derek stayed impassive, though he was burning on the inside.

He wished he could wrap his arms around Stiles like Danny did. Hold him close, not letting anyone steal him away.

-“Let´s dance.” Danny pulled Stiles on the dance floor, leaving Derek standing alone awkwardly.

Boyd came back with their drinks, and Derek drank up his, leaving their glass on a nearby table and pulling Boyd on the dance floor, next to Danny and Stiles.  
\-----------------------

Stupid Danny wrapped his hand around Stiles, and at one point even grabbed his ass. Stiles didn´t seem to mind and that drove Derek crazy.  
\------------------------

Stiles watched as Derek and Boyd pressed their bodies together, lips locked in a kiss. He pushed his groin against Danny’s and earned himself a smirk. Danny kissed him, teasing his mouth with his tongue. He grazed Stiles´s lower lip with his teeth.  
\----------------------

Derek definitely heard Stiles´s moan, even though the music was so loud one could barely hear a word, let alone an escaped moan. He frowned and tugged on Boyd’s shirt, pulling him closer. He felt Boyd’s hard cock, and kissed him violently, crashing their teeth together.  
\---------------------

He couldn´t ignore Danny’s skillful lips and the casual squeezes of his ass. But at the same time, he couldn´t stay indifferent to the small show Derek and Boyd were making. It made him angry. Really angry.  
So angry, he did a stupid thing and jumped, wanting to wrap his legs around Danny. But he miscalculated and they both fell, Stiles spread on Danny.

They both laughed, as Derek reached down to help Stiles get up.

-“I think we should go to my place.”Danny grabbed Stiles´s hand.

-“I think so too.” He turned to Derek.

-“I’ll be staying with Danny for the night.”

Derek could do nothing but watch as once again, a scene was repeating itself. He was yet again left with the burning desire to be with Stiles, but Stiles obviously chose someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need spoilers for the next chapter, let me know :D


	8. I've been keeping secrets, from my heart and from my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all for reading my fic. You have no idea how much it means to me. 
> 
> I thought "What better way to thank my loyal readers, than to give them a super sized chapter?!"  
> So, here it is. A Christmas themed chapter. Although, it's not as much about Christmas, as it is about our Stiles and Derek.
> 
> The chapter was beta'd by darigan_gurl, thx girl :D

-“All set?” – asked Derek, pushing his suitcases.

-“Yes. Oh, no! Wait. I forgot the present for my dad.”

Stiles was on his way to the door, then ran back to his room. Taking the present, he headed back to the living room and put the present in his suitcase.

-“Now we’re set.”

They took their luggage and descended, then stood in front of the building.

-“Will Danny be here soon?” Derek played with the zipper on his black leather jacket.

Stiles glanced at his watch, when he heard Danny’s _Honda_ from around the corner.

-“He’s here.”

Danny parked the car and went to Stiles, kissing him on the lips, knowing Derek’s watching.

-“Hi. Sorry if I’m late. Traffic.”

Danny helped Stiles to load his suitcases in the trunk, then rushed back in the car, not even saying "Hi" to Derek.

-“So, I guess we’ll see each other at Scott’s?” Stiles asked, with noticeable uncertainty in his voice.

-“Yeah. Bye.”

Derek was uncertain about his next move, but he still leaned and hugged Stiles, smelling him, his aftershave and the scent of peppermint. Stiles hugged him back, just a bit too tight, wanting to prolong that moment for as long as it’s possible.

-“See you.” Stiles looked at Derek, finding a trace of some emotion, though he wasn’t sure what kind.

Finally, he opened the door and sat on the passenger seat. He waved at Derek as the car drove off. Danny didn’t even glance in Derek’s direction.                                                                                                                                                            ------------------------------

Derek loaded his suitcases in the trunk, and got into the car.

This year, he was going to Beacon Hills alone, and he wasn’t glad about that.

Though he did invite Boyd, who declined because he was spending the holidays with his family in Maryland.

Derek felt lonely, the fact hitting him harder then he would admit. He always looked forward travelling with Stiles, because he would always make up games to pass time and make their trip more fun. And with his witty sense of humour, it was easy for Derek to relax and enjoy.

Of course, being alone in the car with Stiles had its advantages. Like for example, seeing him asleep, hearing his deep breaths and seeing the rise and fall of his chest. Derek would use those moments to watch Stiles, maybe even abuse the position the the guy was  in, and caress his cheek, wishing he could do much more than that, with Stiles _awake_ and not asleep and oblivious of everything.

Stiles was the other part of his being, he now acknowledged that. Derek held firmly on that part, not wanting to share it with anyone else. Still, he had no one else to blame but himself for the state he was in, since he never gathered courage to do or say anything about his growing feeling towards that clumsy, adorable man he loved.

In the first year of their friendship, he found out a lot about Stiles, including the fact that he was from Beacon Hills as well. That same year, they went to Beacon Hills together for Christmas and met each other’s families.

After the fire, Peter and Laura took over the parent roles and became overprotective of Derek, so it was understandable that Derek was a bit scared of his family’s reaction.

Laura fell instantly in love with Stiles. But Peter, Derek’s uncle, gave him a hard time, asking all sorts of questions, many of which were very uncomfortable.

Since the tragedy that struck their family, Peter has been acting like an older brother to Derek and Laura, and for the better part, Derek liked that. But in this case, Derek wished Peter was his old self, all secretive and ignoring everything.

Still, they all managed to get along quite well.

Stiles’s father on the other hand, was a very different story.

Being the town’s Sheriff, one would expect him to conduct an inquiry and all sorts of background checks on Stiles’s friends, especially the ones living with his son.

Instead, sheriff Stilinski was very friendly and even invited Derek over for dinner the very first night they met.

Derek hated feeling weak and powerless. He wished with all his heart he could shout **_I love you Stiles_**.

Because, he was certain of it. Whatever he had with Kate was anything but love.

He often imagined what it would be like to confess his love to Stiles. Derek had all kinds of scenarios written up in his mind. However, Stiles always seemed to have other plans. With other people.

And that broke Derek’s heart over, and over, and over again. He lost the little strength he had to fight with himself.

That was one of the reasons he accepted the relationship with Boyd. In a way, it was an escape from all the hurt. Derek was sick of constant loneliness and sadness.

Driving toward Beacon Hills, on this not-so-warm morning though, and remembering Stiles’s hug, he realised the struggle was not over just yet.

He thought that being with Boyd will help him push the feelings he has for Stiles aside, making room for the future with Boyd or someone else.

Instead, the feelings only seemed to grow bigger and stronger.

And going to Beacon Hills alone, without any sort of backup, was not going to make things any better. --------------------------------

-“Son! Welcome home finally!” Sheriff Stilinski shouted hugging his son, and then held him at arm’s length, assessing the figure in front of him.

-“Dad! I've missed you.” Stiles smelled the cologne his mother used to buy for his father on his father’s shirt. His throat clenched and he almost cried, remembering the sweet woman that brought him to this world, the one he lost too early.

-“I've missed you too. Come on in!”

Sheriff pulled his son in the house and began closing the door, when Stiles yelled :

-“Wait! I brought someone with me.”

Sheriff looked confused.

-“But, I thought you said you weren’t coming with Derek this year. I just assumed you’re coming alone then.”

-“I didn’t come with Derek. I came with my... boyfriend.”

Danny appeared on the doorstep, holding two suitcases. He smiled and dropped a suitcase to shake hands with sheriff.

-“I’m Danny, Mr. Stilinski. Nice to meet you.”

-“Nice to meet you, Danny. Well, welcome. I’ll help you with your bags.”

They brought in the luggage and left it in Stiles’s and guest room, then went to the kitchen, where Stiles’s dad was unpacking the take out meals.

Hearing the footsteps, sheriff turned and smiled at his guests.

-“I ordered Chinese, if that’s alright.”

-“Sure, it’s fine.”

Danny and Stiles took plates and sat, while sheriff placed the food on the plates, then rolled up his sleeves and took a fork.

-“Dig in.”

They began eating, chatting between the bites.

-“ So, dad, what’s new?”

-“Nothing really. Same old, same old. There hasn't been much going on here since you left.”

Stiles sensed a note of bitterness in his father’s voice, which made him feel bad for leaving him alone in Beacon Hills. It hurt him to leave his father, but when he received a scholarship, his life took an unexpected turn for the better and he just knew it would be a shame to miss out on that opportunity.

-“How’s school?”

The sentence made Stiles giggle, remembering a few years back, when he was still in high school and his dad asking him the same question every day, though the answer was never satisfying.

-“Good, actually.”-he said proudly. -“My teacher says I’ve been improving.”

-“That’s good to know.” Sheriff smiled, then turned to Danny, who sat on his left.

-“And you, amm... Danny is it?”

-“Yes, Sir.” Danny seemed surprised by the sudden change of subject.

-“What do you study?” Sheriff took a sip of water.

-“I’m in Stiles’s art class, in fact.”

-“Aha...”

 

For the rest of the meal, they talked about Stiles’s graduation, latest gossips of Beacon Hills residents, and the Christmas dinner at the McCall house.

Stiles knew there was something going on between his father and Scott’s mother, although he never asked his father about it, knowing how hard it is for him to open up. Deep down, though, Stiles hoped that the friendship between the two most important adults in his life will become more serious.

Mrs McCall was like a second mother to him, and he wanted her to be happy. His father cared deeply for her, although he never acted upon his feelings.

And Stiles saw in his father’s eyes what kind of feeling that was. It was love. So, he saw his father’s reservation as a stupid, childish act.

In Stiles’s opinion, if you love somebody and want to be with that person, you should do everything possible to make it happen. Though, that was ironic, since he himself never did anything concrete to be with Derek, in spite of the fact that he loves him.

Then it hit him, right there, at the table, while his father and Danny talked about baseball.

**HE WAS IN LOVE WITH DEREK!**

Of course, that explains why he felt so hurt and betrayed when he saw Derek with Boyd. And why he teased Derek the morning after!

Stiles was very surprised by this finding, because he thought he only liked Derek. The recent events, however, have proved him the depth of his feelings. He now knew that what he felt then was pure jealousy. Maybe he even knew it then, but didn’t want to admit it to himself.

He was never in love, so it was understandable why he hadn’t recognised the feeling earlier. His mind worked like crazy, trying to comprehend everything and figure out what he should do next.

He was with Danny now, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. At the same time though, he felt he really should do something about his feelings. It would be really mean to deceive Danny and make him think there’s something serious between them.

Though at first Stiles did want it to be serious, things changed in a blink of an eye and, again, made him doubt everything he’s ever done regarding his relationship with Danny and his friendship with Derek.

Should he tell Derek this? Or keep it to himself, hoping it will disappear over time?

Even if he decides to tell Derek, what well could that bring? Derek’s with Boyd now, their relationship seems to be going quite well.

So, why ruin their friendship by admitting his feelings? Derek might not even feel the same way...

He considered his options for a long time, before he shut down his thoughts and joined the conversation his father and Danny had, not coming to a final decision.                                                                                                        -----------------------------

“Derek’s here!” – yelled Laura, running towards him and catching him in a strong embrace.

-“Hey, sis.”. Derek grinned, hugging her tightly, as if he hadn’t seen her in a long time.

-“Derek, you’re choking me.”

-“Sorry. I missed you.” Derek released her from his embrace, but held her hand.

-“I missed you too. I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” She kissed his cheeks.

Derek opened his mouth to say something , but then he notice a figure approaching them and stopped himself. The figure wore black jeans and pale blue, long sleeved shirt.

When he was in front of Derek, he smiled and pulled Derek into a hug.

-“Uncle.”

-“ It’s good to see you, kiddo. Nice to know you haven’t forgot us. ”

They tapped each other’s back.

-“You’re the only family I have. How could I forget you?” Derek said this matter-of-factly, though both Laura and Peter noticed a pinch of resentment and sadness.

-“Let’s go inside. Laura cooked an amazing dinner.”

Peter and Derek brought in his suitcases, then Derek went to bathroom whilst Peter went to kitchen. Derek joined him and Laura minutes later, with water droplets on his face and hands.

-“Sit. This should be done any minute now.”

As Peter and Derek took their seats opposite each other, Laura handed them over the plates and the cutlery. She turned off the stove, and then placed the warm pan in front of them.

-“Rice, with mushrooms and chicken.” Laura said ,smiling broadly. Then she saw a ghost of an old memory cross Derek’s face.

-“Mum used to cook that for me.”- he said sadly.

-“I know. I made it specially for you. Please don’t be sad. What happened was not, in any way, your fault. ”

Derek smiled weakly at Laura, like he was accepting her words that absolved him of all guilt, though in his heart he couldn’t forgive himself nor forget.

They began eating, the sound of forks and knives scraping the plates filled the room.

-“Ammm. Thisisamazing.” Derek said with full mouth.

–“I’d dare to say even better than mom’s.”

Laura melted at Derek’s words.

-“Thank you, darling. It’s mom’s recipe, actually. Although, I did add an ingredient of my own.” –she said with a wicked grin.

-“Laura, if you say _love,_ I’m going to barf.” Peter looked at her in a fake disgust.

-“No silly! Hahahaha! It’s not love. However, I did make it with all my love.”

She stood up and kissed Peter on the cheek, the returned to her seat.

“But I won’t be sharing my secret with you two.”

-“Moving on,”- said Peter, rolling his eyes-“What’s new with you, Derek?”

-“Nothing really. I got that promotion I was telling you about.”

-“Wonderful! Oh, congratulations!”- squealed Laura.

-“And, what about Stiles? Why didn’t he come with you? You guys always come together.” Peter asked putting a forkful of rice in his mouth.

-“Well, this time he went to his father’s house first.” Derek paused, and then added -“With his boyfriend.”

-“Oh? Interesting...” Peter reached for the salad.

-“What?! Wait, wait... I thought... Did you guys broke up and you didn’t tell me?!” Laura gave him a shocked look.

-“What?! No, Laura. We were never together. He’s just my roommate. And my friend. But, he’s not my boyfriend.”

-“Is he not? Hmmm. I got the same impression as Laura did.” Peter continued eating, calmly waiting for Derek’s response.

-“That we were in a relationship? Well, you were wrong.” he answered to Peter, and then turned to Laura. -“Both of you.”

-“But, but... You talk about him all the time. You kill my mood every time I speak to you, because I know I’ll never have a relationship you guys have. I mean, you talk about him in such way, that I... And now”- she said raising her voice - “you’re telling me you weren’t even a couple!”

Laura sighed dramatically, dropping her fork and knife and crossing her arms in despair.

-“Laura, don’t pout!” Peter was still calm, eyeing Laura like she was a five-year-old he must keep in his control, then he turned to Derek.

-“We were obviously wrong. It happens. We apologise. So, are you currently dating?”

-“Yes. He’s name is Boyd. He’s spending the holidays with his family.” Derek sounded almost desperate.

-“Oh. Well, maybe next time, you could come with him. I’d like to meet him.” Laura seemed quite disappointed, but she tried to mask it.

-“Amm, OK. Can we eat now?”

Derek was frustrated. The last thing he needed or wanted to talk about was Stiles. Why did Peter have to mention him?

OK, so Derek knew he talked about Stiles to Laura. A lot. But he had no idea that he gave off that kind of vibe.

From now on, he thought, less “Stiles talk”.                                                                                         ------------------------------

-“Derek, where’s Boyd? I thought you said he’s coming with you, when we talked on the phone.”

Mrs McCall and Allison, their friend who was staying with Scott’s mom until her father comes back from his business trip, brought in the drinks and placed them on the coffee table in the living room.

Lydia and her boyfriend Aidan were sitting in one corner of the living room, chatting. Scott and Isaac were trying to keep their hand of each other. Danny was talking to Aidan’s twin brother Ethan. Both of them were laughing at something that Danny said.Peter was sitting on the couch, seductively eyeing Mrs McCall. Stiles, Laura, and Mr Stilinski were nowhere to be seen.

Derek was sitting on the couch as well, his hands in his lap, feeling bored. He was getting tired of questions about Boyd.

-“He wanted to come, but decided to spend the holidays with his family.”

-“Well, I’m glad you’re here. All of you. Now, I need some help in the kitchen.”

-“I’ll help.” Peter jumped of the couch, offering a wide smiled to Mrs McCall, who was expecting everyone’s help but Peter’s. “Sure. Thank you, Peter.”

-“My pleasure.”

Minutes after they went to the kitchen, the front door opened and Laura, Stiles, and Mr Stilinski came in.

Derek ran towards them, happy to finally see Stiles, but also worried that Laura might have said something to Stiles about their conversation at the dinner the other night, making an irreparable damage.

Sensing his discomfort, she pulled him closer and whispered: “Don’t worry. I didn’t say anything.”

Derek dropped a sigh of relief, then caught Stiles’s gaze.

-“Hi.” Derek said with a broad grin, happy to see Stiles after four days without even a phone call or a text.

Stiles smiled back. –“Oh, hey, man.”

Stiles moved closer to Derek, so that his father can go into the living room.

-“Oh my God! Look!” Laura yelled, drawing everyone’s attention and pointing at the ceiling.

At that moment, Mrs McCall and Peter came laughing from the kitchen.

-“You’re under a mistletoe! You guys have to kiss!”

Derek and Stiles gaped at each other in horror, while others gathered around them, curious of what might happen next.

-“C'mon. Don’t act shy all of a sudden.” She seemed overly content about this.

Derek was already breathing heavily, his hands were shaking and his heart was beating like crazy. He noticed that Stiles’s eyes were wide open, like he was expecting something terrible to happen any moment now.

Laura pushed them closer to each other.

They were now looking in each other’s eyes, preparing to kiss, when Laura added wickedly:

-“A real kiss. Meaning: Tongue involvement and it has to last at least five seconds.”

They threw a horrified look in her direction, and then turned towards each other. Both of them took a deep breath, as if they were preparing to do something extremely dangerous, verge on suicidal.

They leaned slowly, then crashed their lips together.                                                                     ----------------------------------

In that moment, all his dreams came true.

He was kissing Derek freakin’ Hale. Or was Derek kissing him? It didn’t matter. They were kissing!

Derek’s lips were soft, but his stubble tickled Stiles and he almost giggled.

Then Derek pushed his tongue in Stiles mouth and did a thing that made Stiles want to jump him, there and then, not caring that his friends, Scott’s mother, the Hales and his own father were there.

Stiles pushed his tongue in Derek’s mouth, playing with his tongue, then teasing Derek’s lips with it just a bit, before Laura called out “Five seconds!” and their magical moment ended.

They parted, again slowly, eyes locked on each other.

Stiles heard Derek’s heart beating loudly. Or was it his own? He couldn’t tell. But he definitely felt the blood powerfully pumping in his veins (and other places :D).

He begged Derek not to stop there. Stiles wanted to continue their journey into the unknown. And he could have sworn Derek was more than tempted to do just that.

But Derek was the first to break their eye contact by dropping his gaze, breaking their wordless conversation, and bringing them back to reality.

Stiles looked to his right, and saw Laura grinning at them like a mad person. She grabbed his and Derek’s hand and gave them a reassuring squeeze before she went to the living room, followed by the others.

No one commented on the kiss, though Stiles did see some rather awkward looks thrown their way, and he wasn’t quite sure how to interpret them.

Peter tapped their shoulders, and sheriff frowned, unable to speak, seeming baffled.

 

Stiles said he had to go to the bathroom and rushed up the stairs. Reaching the bathroom, he got in and locked the door.He stood in front of the mirror, leaned over a sink. Opening the tap, he splashed his face with cold water.

He sat on the bathroom tiles, thinking of the kiss.

Stiles knew that what he felt the moment Derek and he kissed, was nowhere near normal.

He was never kissed  that way before!

This kiss was...

It seemed like everything around them froze for those five seconds, leaving only Derek and him in this little bubble, moving in their own pace.

Stiles’s body was drawn to Derek’s like a magnet.

For those five seconds, there were just the two of them, two people sharing a powerful, profound kiss. Unlike anything Stiles has ever experienced.

For those five seconds, Stiles felt protected and loved. And he knew, it was because of Derek. He was the one that gave him that sense of belonging.

Because, as Stiles just realised, he belonged with Derek.

He wiped his face with a towel, smiling at the thought. It was so absurd, and yet so... so right.

Yes. He belonged with Derek.

Suddenly, though, he remembered Danny and Boyd, the two people that he forgot to put in this equation. He almost started crying out of despair, when he heard a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it?! I would love to hear (read) your thoughts. 
> 
> Just to let you know, the next chapter might not be posted so soon, because I have a writing crisis (I managed to write the final chapter, but I can't seem to write the ninth chapter... I have a problem with a sex scene I'm supposed to write. Weird, I know).
> 
> Please forgive me :)


	9. Words meet heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I'm sorry I haven't posted this chapter earlier. But, as I said in the note from the previous chapter, I've had some problems with the sex scene.
> 
> Writing this chapter was an interesting and weird journey. I've never written a sex scene, not to mention a gay sex scene. So if I disappointed you with this one, I'm terribly sorry and I hope you can forgive me.  
> I did the best that I could.
> 
> This chapter wasn't beta'd.

 

PART ONE

-“Stiles? Are you alright?” – Allison asked, in almost a whisper.

Stiles got up off the cold bathroom floor and opened the door. Allison looked at him for a moment, making sure that he was alright.

-“Stiles”- was the only thing she managed to say, before Stiles broke down in tears.

-“Hey! Hey, Stiles! Stiles, come. Let’s go to my room.”

She took his hand and led him down the hall, then opened a door to her right. They entered the room and sat next to each other on the bed.

-“Tell me what’s wrong. If it will make you feel better. Or say nothing, and cry. I’m here, with you, if you need me.” She held his hand softly but firmly, showing him that he can trust her. Stiles sobbed a little, and then spoke with a raspy voice.

-“I think I love him!”

He didn't’t have to say who he was referring to.

Allison was well aware of Stiles’s and Derek’s kiss and the strong rush of energy that spread in the air when they kissed. It took one kiss, and it was all clear to her. That’s why she was determined to help Stiles in, what seemed to her, a strong dilemma he was facing.

-“You do love him! And he loves you too.” She said that with a firm voice, making Stiles frown in disbelief.

-“What do you mean too?”

She moved closer to him.

“Haven’t you noticed the way he looks at you? His eyes light up every time he sees you.” She made a pause, and then continued.

-“Take tonight for example.

He was sitting on the couch, bored, and I bet he was thinking of you. He hardly spoke to anyone. And the moment that door opened and you walked in... He jumped off the couch and rushed to meet you. His smile was... well, it was a smile of a person in love. The kind that is only reserved for the one he or she loves.”

Allison’s words slapped him in the face. He shook his head, unable to comprehend what she was saying or unwilling to accept it.

-“You’re wrong.”

-“Believe me, Stiles. I’m not wrong. I’ve had my share of boyfriends, and none of them even glanced at me the way Derek does at you. And it’s more than obvious that you feel the same way, without having to pronounce those words.”

Stiles felt timid all of a sudden, listening attentively to Allison.

-“I see what you have. It’s a strong and undeniable physical attraction. And it’s also an unbelievable emotional bond. You guys have been living together for four years. This was bound to happen. If you feel this strong about him, I think you should tell him. It would be more than stupid to keep it to yourself. Danny and Boyd are both adults. They’ll survive. Don’t be a coward, Stiles.”

She hugged him, and then walked out of the room, leaving Stiles to think about her words and his next step.

\------------------------------------

Derek felt drunk, although he hasn’t had a single drink the whole night, except for the cup of coffee he drank before Stiles came.

One thought kept poking his mind: Stiles and he kissed!

He was so excited and content; he could have hugged and kissed Laura all night because of what she did. He knew she did everything on purpose, and he was very thankful to her, well aware that he would have never done anything like that, hadn’t it been for her and her nosiness.

Derek felt like a little boy, who found a ton of presents under a Christmas tree. Except, this was better than any present he ever got, including the tickets for the World Championship in soccer Stiles gave him one year.

He kept looking at the stairs, wondering what’s keeping Stiles so long.

The kiss was liberating for him. It was, like he was trapped the whole time, and the kiss set him free. He knew that Stiles teased him on purpose, and he didn’t mind at all. His lips were extraordinary and Derek wished he could kiss them all the time, feeling their softness, tasting Stiles’s mouth and...

He needed Stiles, now more than ever before.

It wasn’t just the sexual need for Stiles. That kiss turned his world upside down. He wanted to be with Stiles, but he didn’t want to make the wrong move and lose him as a friend. Maybe Stiles didn’t feel the same way.

All he wanted is to be close to Stiles. And if the only way that was possible, is by staying only friends with him, he was willing to accept that.

But something in their kiss and the way Stiles looked at him after it, made him wonder if Stiles felt something too. He wanted to speak to him and clear misunderstandings, and then talk about his feelings. He knew he had to risk or he’ll regret about it later. 

\-----------------------------------

With everyone sat at the table, Mrs McCall raised her hands, gesturing them to begin eating.

Then the chatter commenced, along with the sounds of spoons, forks and knives striking the porcelain plates. Laughter and conversation filled the dining room and everyone participated.

Everyone, with the exception of two tortured souls, sitting conveniently opposite each other. Danny sat on Stiles’s left and Aidan on his right. Derek sat between Lydia and Scott.

Stiles and Derek poked on their meal, not really eating. They ignored people around them, closed in their own world, where they were alone and undisturbed.

Each closed his eyes, so they weren’t looking at each other. But they didn’t have to. Their hearts saw something so apparent, that their eyes missed.

And the only thing they lacked at this point was the courage. Each wanted to say what lay on his heart and was on his mind, but feared the other’s reaction.

Neither one of them wanted to jeopardise their friendship. So they stayed quiet, just for now.                                                         

\------------------------------

After the dinner, Scott, Isaac and Allison went to their rooms, Aidan, Ethan and Lydia went to her parents’ house, the Hales went to Laura’s, and Stiles, Danny and Sheriff to the Stilinski house.

Derek and Stiles hugged awkwardly and said their goodbyes, leaving the McCall home still under the influence of their inner thoughts and struggles.                                                                                                                                                                                

\---------------------------

-“Hi!” Stiles was smiling nervously, his hands in his pockets.

Mornings in Beacon Hills weren’t very cold, but Stiles still wore his favourite hoodie.

-“Good morning...”- Derek stood confused on the doorstep, surprised to see Stiles this early in the morning. He wore his plain black pyjama bottoms and dark blue T-shirt. He still hasn’t shaved, so his beard was a bit longer than usual. He had a cup of coffee in his hand.

-“Can I come in?”

-“Yes. Come in.” Derek moved so that Stiles can come in, picked up the newspapers and closed the door.

They went into the small guest room next to the living room. The TV was on, a blanket and a pillow on the couch in front.

-“We’re alone. Peter went to see Mrs McCall and Laura had to go to work.” Derek answered to Stiles’s unspoken question.

-“Good. I need to tell you something, and I’ll feel much comfortable without the audience present.”

-“Oh? Is something wrong?” Derek sat on the couch, drinking his coffee.

-“No. Everything’s fine. I just need you to stay quiet, listen to what I have to say, and let me finish before saying anything. OK?”

-“Yeah. OK.”

Stiles walked nervously up and down the room, gathering courage before he turned to Derek and spoke.

-“I like you, Derek. I like you ever since we’ve met. And I tried so hard to get your attention. Failing miserably every time. I thought that... If we were to be roommates, things might change. But, everything seemed to go from bad to worse, and we both ended up with other people. I was not quite sure what I feel for you back then. You...”

He took a deep breath, before he continued.

-“I made many mistakes trying to awake an interest in you. I’ve made a fool of myself a number of times, said some stupid things, many of which I regret. Nonetheless, the time I spent with you was ... something I wouldn’t want to change for anything. When I saw you with Boyd, I... All my feelings went overload. I felt hurt, jealous and humiliated.

At first, I didn’t understand why. However, couple of nights ago, I realised why. It was because I fell in love with you. Because _I love you._

When we kissed last night, I felt something, and I know you did too. Maybe the intensity of the kiss wasn’t as profound for you as it was for me, but I won’t let you lie to me and say that you didn’t feel anything.

Because I know you did. I saw it in your eyes when we parted; I sensed it in the way we kissed. I heard your heart beating like it was going to jump right out of your chest. I know, because I felt it too. Everything.

We? We have something. These days helped me realise that. And it’s something unlike anything I’ve experienced in my life.

I wish we could just talk like normal people do, because we’ve tried silence, and it’s not working. Before I shut up and you say anything, I just want you to know that I will not let this ruin our friendship. So, no matter what happens now or what you’re answer will be, I want to stay friends with you, because I think you’re a wonderful person.

Hahaha, wait who am I kidding? You’re not a wonderful person. You’re not even a nice person. But you have a good heart. And no matter how much you annoy me and, you do annoy me all the time, I like you. I love your stubble, your smile, your rabbit-like teeth, and your body. I love the fact that you’re more than just a pretty face. You’re smart as hell, even though you don’t show that very often. And people don’t know this, but you do have a sense of humour.

So yeah, Derek Hale, **I love you**. And I’ll take you anyway I can get you. ”

Derek stayed silent, soaking in Stiles’s confession. Then he leaped of his seat and tugged Stiles.

He took his face between his hands and kissed him hard on the lips. Stiles was surprised for a moment, before he kissed Derek back.

They held on to each other, as if letting go might mean the end.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, tangling their tongues, pouring every emotion they had for each other in that one kiss. They stopped kissing only when they lost their breaths, their foreheads pressed together, Derek’s hands around Stiles’s neck, and Stiles’s arms wrapped around Derek’s waist.

-“I love you too.” Derek looked into Stiles’s eyes, watching his reaction.

-“But you were so blind to see it.”

-“Oh really?!” Stiles’s voice was teasing.

-“Yes! And you _paraded_ with those girls and boys right in front of me! I felt like I was dying every time you went with one of them. I was the jealous one! And when Danny showed up, all nice-looking and with that irritating smile of his ... And the way he kissed you and hugged you whenever I was around, like you were _his to own_. I felt like ripping his throat out! ”

-“You’re kidding me!”

-“Honestly, Stiles. I could have become a murderer because of you!”

Stiles laughed loudly, his arms pressed at his stomach. Derek frowned, looking offended.

-“It’s not funny!”

-“Sorry. It’s just...” Stiles waited a bit until he caught his breath, before he spoke. -“It’s hard to believe how stupid we both were.

Please don’t tell me you didn’t notice me drooling over you every time you walked out of shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around your hips, with water dripping down your body?”

-“I was the one drooling! And let me tell you: that show you performed two weeks ago, gave me such a hard on, I had to slap myself more than a few times to get it down.”

Stiles laughed.

-“Oh, you mean, masturbating in my sleep?”

-“Yes!” -“What if I told you that I was having a wet dream? One involving you?”

Stiles lowered his head and Derek gulped, eyes fixed on Stiles.

-“I’m in my pyjamas, Stiles. Not much to hide that way. And, I think that we should handle our relationships first before we go any step further. ”

-“You’re right. But, may I assume I’ll be going home with you?”

-“We’ll go home together, yes.”

They kissed one more time, before they parted, with a glow in their eyes and a smile from ear to ear.

 _Just one more thing before the burden is taken of their shoulders. One more thing..._                                       

\----------------------------

Stiles called Danny (who, for some unknown reason, didn’t sleep in Stiles’s house) and arranged to meet him at the local diner. He was keen to get this over with, so he could be with Derek without feeling guilty.

He thought of their kiss and Derek’s words from this morning. It warmed his heart to know Derek felt the same way.

He waited for Danny, and when Danny came in, Stiles was genuinely happy to see him. However, something about Danny seemed different. It wasn’t that obvious, but Stiles noticed it anyway.

Stiles was sitting at the last booth. Ordering himself a cup of coffee, Danny walked up to him. Both of them looked at the other with a concealed sense of remorse, giving the impression that they’re hiding something embarrassing from one another.

-“Hi!” Danny sat, placing his cup in front of him.

-“Hi, Danny boy. Where were you? I wanted to talk to you last night, but you weren’t in your room.”

Stiles leaned on the table, resting his head on his hands, and looking questioningly at Danny.

-“I... I was with Ethan.” Danny looked embarrassed. His cheeks were blushed, and he dropped his gaze. Stiles’s head jumped up in surprise at the confession.

-“Oh... You two seem to be getting along well. More than well, I might say.” Stiles said, teasing Danny, who didn’t seem to mind, smiling at Stiles’s words.

-“Did Derek finally say _the L word_?”

-“What? How do you know about that?”

Stiles appeared really astonished at Danny’s straightforwardness. Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

-“” Seriously? I told you the first time we went out. He has that alpha male attitude towards you. And he looked at me like I was some kind of monster he had to destroy. And believe me, he wanted to. I saw it in his eyes.  Last night, you kissed. And now, you look so happy. You’ve never been like this with me.”

Stiles squirmed in his seat, afraid to look Danny in the eyes.

-“I thought you were wrong about Derek. Besides, Boyd was in the picture, and I knew Derek wanted his relationship with Boyd to work out.”

Danny rolled his eyes.

-“I wasn’t wrong. Why do you think I behaved like a total ass around him? And hugged you and touched you whenever he was there, with us? I wasn’t sure, but I had to try. It was all an act to make him jealous and see if he’ll finally dare to say something, instead of being a coward and suffer in silence.”

-“So, that’s why you didn’t want to sleep with me that night we left the club! Or any other time, for that matter!” -Stiles yelled in shock.

-“Yeah, you dumb-ass! See now?”

Danny acted like things were more than obvious, and Stiles and Derek were idiots for not noticing anything. Stiles was smiling broadly, playing with the small bag of sugar.

-“Danny, I feel like I should thank you.”

-“No need for that. Although, it wasn’t all me. I do have to give some credit to Derek. If it weren’t for his reactions, I’m not sure I would have picked up on anything, and things might have ended up differently.”

-“Hahaha. OK, so we’re good? No hard feelings?”

Stiles had to ask, even though he knew Danny’s more than OK. His answer confirmed it.

-“Of course we are. And thanks to you, I met someone that I like very much.”

-“Ethan, I assume. Well, I’m glad we worked everything out. Wait, your behaviour...Does it mean you never actually liked me?”

-“I did like you. But I saw how you behave around Derek and how he behaves around you. You never looked at me the way you look at him. I think we may have misinterpreted the physical attraction as something more. Now we’re both happy and I think that’s what matters.”

-“Yeah.”

They smiled at each other, knowing that this will only make their friendship stronger.            

\------------------------------------- -

“Hello. ” Boyd’s dark face was smiling at Derek from the computer screen.

After he and Stiles stopped being and acting like fools, they both decided to end their relationships as soon as possible. They wanted to be together, but there was no reason why they should hurt Danny and Boyd by going behind their backs and doing anything, until they sorted things out.

Derek called Boyd on Skype. He was nervous, unsure what Boyd’s reaction might be, since he was more invested in their relationship than Derek. He sat on the couch, with his laptop on the coffee table.

-“Hi, Boyd. How are you? How’s your family?”

-“Good. We just came back from shopping. Mom wanted to make sure she has everything for tomorrow, since we’ll have a lot of guests. I’m sorry I couldn’t come. Hope Laura’s not too angry.”

-“Don’t worry. They understand. I’m fine. Actually, I called because I wanted to talk to you about something...”

-“Talk about what?”

Boyd smiled, and Derek felt bad . He hesitated before he said anything else.

-“You’re going to hate me because of this... But I still need, have to do this. ”

-“Oh, yeah? Do what?”

-“I want to break up.”

-“Aha.”

-“It’s not that we don’t work, it’s”

Boyd cut him off. -“This is about Stiles.”

-“Yes! How did you know?”

Like Stiles, Derek was also surprised that people in their lives were more aware of their feelings than they were.

-“I’m not blind, Derek. I see what’s going on in front of me.”

-“I’m sorry. I don’t want us to end on bad terms.”

-“I was already prepared for this. After that night at the club, it was all very clear to me. It was only the matter of time. Everything’s fine, don’t worry.”

With that, Boyd released him of any guilt Derek might have been feeling.

-“Are you mad?”

-“No. I get it, I do. You two idiots should have got together already!”

-“Hahaha. We’re still friends?”

Boyd sighed.

-“Yeah. I have to go now. We’ll talk when I get back. Say Hi to Stiles for me. I’m glad for both two of you, really.”

They smiled at each other.

-“Thanks, Boyd. Bye.”                                                                                                                            

\-----------------------------------------

 

_PART 2- Touch me, satisfy me, warm your body next to mine..._

Derek was driving, with Stiles on the passenger seat.

They decided it was for the best to see where their relationship goes, before saying anything to their families and friends. The last thing they wanted was to cause anymore misunderstandings.

They haven’t spoken a word since they left Beacon Hills. In spite of that, the sexual tension was very much present, and it was hard for them to control themselves. Both of them were giving their best to keep their hands off each other.

Until they come home, they agreed.

Danny stayed in Beacon Hills for a little while longer, because the twins were staying too. Stiles was glad that neither Danny nor Boyd held any grudges. He’s going to be happy with Derek, Danny will be happy with Ethan, and Boyd will find someone too.

\------------------------------

Derek parked the car and turned off the engine. He turned his head and looked at Stiles, who had a broad smile on his face. But something was off...

-“So”- began Derek, but was abruptly interrupted by Stiles.

-“I’ll race you to the flat!”

Stiles opened the passenger door and jumped of the seat, then run towards the building entrance. Derek was caught of guard, but as he watched Stiles climb the stairs, he shook his head and smiled before he exited the car and ran after him.

When he caught up with Stiles, Stiles was already in front of the flat and on his knees, the content of his backpack all over the floor.

-“What are you doing?” Derek stood behind him, looking over Stiles’s shoulder.

-“I can’t find my keys.”

Stiles poked the backpack, like he was expecting the keys to magically pop out of the backpack.

-“Hahaha. I already have mine.” Derek opened the door while Stiles picked up the items and put them back in the backpack.

 

Derek went into the bathroom, and Stiles stayed in the living room. He checked the answering machine for any messages (his father left one, and so did Laura) and wandered the flat.

He was pretty nervous, not sure what he should do next.

-“Stiles? Can you come here for a sec? I need your help with something.” Derek called from the bathroom.

-“Be right there.” Stiles wondered what kind of help Derek wanted.

He didn’t have any dirty thoughts, scout’s honour. _Derek, on the other hand..._

As Stiles opened the bathroom door, the welcoming sight of Derek, naked and wet, surrounded by the hot steam of the shower, aroused him momentarily.

He swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes of Derek’s body. He glanced up and down his beautifully sculpted body, as the water drops glided down his torso. His gaze froze as he reached Derek’s happy trail. The thin line consisting of dark hair guided Stiles’s eyes lower.

Derek’s length was something Stiles was unused to. Sure, he’s seen many penises, but he always imagined what Derek’s cock looks likes. And seeing that glorious cock... Now, he imagined what it would be like to have that cock _in his mouth, in him_. _He wanted to taste him, wanted to feel Derek._

-“Can you wash my back?” Derek said playfully, holding a sponge.

-“Huh?” Stiles was unable to move, unable to speak, unable to do anything except to stare. Stare at Derek’s cock.

-“Stiles?”

-“Oh, yeah.” He finally looked up, raising an eyebrow and smiling flirtatiously. –“ I can , and _will_ help you. Let me just make myself more comfortable.”

Stiles came closer, then started taking off his clothes. Slowly, piece by piece, he took off his shirt, his jeans and socks, letting Derek soak in the sight unravelling in front of him.

When he stayed only in his boxers, he gently pulled down the hem of the boxers, and smirked when he heard Derek taking a deep breath. The bulge in Stiles boxers was almost full erected and visible through the thin, white fabric.

-“Take those off.” Derek’s voice was hoarse, his eyes fixed on Stiles’s hand, the one Stiles was using to touch his cock through the boxers. He moved his fingers up and down, sending shivers through his body.

-“If anyone’s going to touch you, it will be me. Now, take. Those. Off.”

-“Oh, these? I don’t know...” Stiles’s voice was teasing.

-“I’m not repeating. Now!”

Stiles laughed, took off the boxers, and then stepped into the shower. Derek pulled him closer. They were now chest to chest.

Being this close to Derek, Stiles realised just how big he actually is. His shoulders were broader than he had thought, and his muscles more defined. Stiles leaned his head on Derek’s chest, inhaling the scent of washing gel, and Derek.

-“What are you doing? -Derek asked.

-“I’m smelling you.”

-“How do I smell?”

-“Heavenly.”

Stiles lifted his head and met Derek’s gaze. Derek moved his hands on Stiles’s hips and pulled him in to a kiss. Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek’s neck.

They kissed, tasting each other, playing with their tongues, enjoying the sensation of being finally able to be together, guilt-free.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s buttocks, and gave them a tender squeeze.

-“Ah!” Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth –“So firm...I like it.”

He caressed Derek’s behind and Derek responded by taking Stiles cock in his hand and started stroking him, his other hand on Stiles’s neck, which he used to pull Stiles into a deeper kiss.

When he felt Stiles’s erection responding to his caresses, he stroke him faster, feeling the skin of Stiles’s cock unusually soft and silky.

-“Stiles” -he barely managed to say, because Stiles kept pushing himself into Derek’s hand and kissing him.

-“What?” Stiles said, moving from Derek’s lips to his neck, nibbling at the skin on his collar bone.

-“Manscaping? Never figured you for that kind of guy.”

Stiles giggled. -“Glad I can still surprise you, even after all this time.”

Derek fought to keep the rhythm of the strokes, while Stiles teased him with his kisses and nibs. He pushed Stiles on the shower tiles, kissing him passionately. He ravished in Stiles’s moans and pleas to go faster. Every once in a while, he would graze Stiles’s balls, making him shiver.

Stiles put his hands around Derek and closed his eyes, knowing he’s close. Derek leaned and whispered in Stiles’s ear.

-“Come for me.”

Stiles smiled and pushed his cock into Derek’s hand a few more times and it was all it took. He came, crying out Derek’s name, shaking from the combination of (now) cold water and his orgasm.

When it was over, he opened his eyes and met Derek’s wide grin.

-“Come.” Derek wrapped his arms around him.

-“I think I just did.” Stiles smiled, still panting.

-“Shut up, smartass. I don’t want you catching a cold.”

When Stiles recovered from his orgasm, they washed and Derek wrapped Stiles in a towel, and then pulled him into a kiss.

-“Don’t think this is over.” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s arm.

Derek laughed.

-“Oh, far from it. Your room or mine?”                                                                                   

\-----------------------------------------

They were in Derek’s room.

Derek pushed Stiles onto the bed, straddling him and tossing the towel Stiles had around his hips on the floor. They were both naked, and Stiles was more than eager to already begin. He tried to pull Derek closer, and at the same time reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

Derek stopped him in his attempt. He lifted himself of Stiles and walked to the window to close the curtains. Turning towards the bed, he faced Stiles and the confused look on his face.

-“I want to make one thing clear, Stiles: This is our first time. I want it to be more than just a quickie. I’m sure you want that too. So, we’re going to play.”

He walked slowly to his closet and took three ties. Stiles was leaned on his elbow, watching him carefully.

-“I want you to enjoy. _I_ want to enjoy. But, since you’re so eager to get this over with, and I’m not, I think I’ll have to contain you.”

Derek walked up to Stiles and kissed him, then reached for his hands.

-“Wait! What are you doing?” Stiles seemed horrified.

-“What I said: I’m containing you. This won’t hurt you, I promise.”

-“I believe you.”

They kissed again before Stiles moved further on the bed. Derek took Stiles’s hands and tied each to the bedpost with a tie.

-“I like this already!”

Derek smiled and took the third tie.

-“What’s that one for?” Stiles looked in amusement at Derek’s hand.

-“I’m going to blindfold you. It’s just to deepen whatever you’ll be feeling when I ...”

He didn’t’ finish the sentence, but rather put the tie on Stiles’s eyes and tied it on the back of his head.

He stood up and moved to the end of the room, then turned to look at the sight in front of him: Stiles, naked, tied to the bedpost of his bed, blindfolded, in his room.

He smiled to himself. In these four years, Derek has had many sex dreams and scenarios involving Stiles. But he never thought he’ll be able actually do any of them. Until now.

-“I’ve imagined this so many times...”

He slowly approached the bed and straddled Stiles again. Leaning forward, he traced his fingers across Stiles’s chest. Stiles immediately shivered at the contact.

Derek smiled and moved his fingers around Stiles’s navel, and then lower, tracing them down Stiles’s almost non-existing happy trail. When he got to Stiles cock, he traced his index finger along its length little by little.

Then he took Stiles’s balls in his hands and massaged them lightly, making Stiles’s cock erect at the touch. He gripped Stiles’s cock with one hand, and kept the other on his balls. He began stroking Stiles, lazily moving his hand up and down the length.

Every time he’d reach the tip of it, he would graze it with his thumb. He took pleasure in this; watching Stiles blindfolded, moaning in bliss, unaware of his next move. Stiles shivered and Derek knew he’s close. Stiles’s body tensed beneath him when Derek suddenly stopped.

-“Why did you stop?” Stiles yelled, sounding disappointed.

-“Patience. I waited long time for this.”

Derek began his little show again, as did Stiles, moaning louder than the previous time. Derek leaned down and took Stiles’s cock in his mouth, taking time to play with the tip of it. He licked it with his tongue, and then sucked a little, before he began to glide Stiles erection deeper in his mouth.

He swallowed slowly, inch by inch. When he was on the middle, he moved up again, and then continued swallowing. All the while, playing with Stiles’s balls. He felt proud of himself when he swallowed all of it.

Stiles kept pushing himself into Derek’s mouth, wanting to get this over quickly, feeling a bit irritated by Derek’s lateness.

Truth to be told, he liked this very much. Matter of fact, _he loved it_.

Unlike other people he dated and had sex with, Derek actually wanted to make Stiles feel satisfied and pleasured. Stiles felt it in Derek’s every move. But he wasn’t used to it, so it was hard to concentrate on the pure pleasure part, because he wanted to get to the sex part already.

Still, he couldn’t fake disinterest.

_He loved the feeling of Derek’s lips on his cock, his cock in Derek’s mouth, sliding up and down... Derek’s tongue skilfully teasing him and making him quiver...Derek’s hands on his balls... Caressing him... Touching him..._

His moans became louder and louder and he began panting. He held himself back for a little while longer, prolonging this feeling. And when he came in Derek’s mouth, he was screaming of pure pleasure, crying out Derek’s name, and trembling.

Derek grabbed Stiles cock with his hand and started stroking it, pouring Stiles’s come in his mouth. The welcoming warmth filled his mouth, and he swallowed all of it, every drop.

When it passed, Derek moved to the bedpost and untied the blindfold and Stiles’s hands. Stiles’s eyes were closed and he had a big smile on his face. He was panting, lost in his post orgasmic feelings.

-“Stiles?”

-“Hmm?” He opened his eyes.

-“Are you OK?” Derek seemed concerned.

-“Aha. Come here, you big guy.”

Derek laid down next to him. Stiles moved closer, placing his hands on Derek’s arms.

-“Come here. Look at those arms. And hands! And mouth! You Sir, have some skills.”

Derek made a face, acting surprised at Stiles’s compliment.

-“You can kiss me. I don’t mind.” Derek gladly leaned in and locked his lips with Stiles’s.

-“I don’t taste bad. But it can just be your mouth tasting good, and not me.”

-“So, this was interesting. I’ve never been blindfolded. I must say, you were right. I enjoyed it very much. ”

Derek laughed.

-“So, you would do it again?”

-“Maybe. Can I do it to you?”

-“Maybe.” They laughed, and then continued kissing.                                                             

\--------------------------------------- -

-“Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?” Derek asked.

They were both sprawled on the bed, Stiles’s face on Derek’s chest.

-“Sleep?! Now?! No way! I want you to use that thing between your legs. I believe it’s the only part of your body that’s not been used today. I already came twice! It’s your turn. And you should have some fun too.”

Stiles jumped of the bed and placed the pillows to make himself comfortable.

-“Get up!” He said to Derek as he took the lube from the nightstand and handed it over to him.

-“Stiles, we don’t have to do this now. We can go slowly.”

Derek tried not to sound horny, barely controlling his panting at the mere thought of what’s, knowing Stiles, definitely coming. -“No! No waiting.”

He laid  the bed face down and spread his legs. Derek came behind him, squeezing out the lube on his hand.

-“ OK. Ass up!” – said Derek.                                                                                                                                            

\------------------------------

-“Aaah!” Stiles winced. ”Derek, wait. Let. Me. Get. Use. To you.”

Stiles was on his knees, his ass in the air, his arms folded in front of him. Derek was on top of him, his hands on Stiles’s hips. Derek immediately stopped; he was afraid he might have hurt Stiles.

-“I’m sorry. I’ll go slower.”

Derek held on to Stiles’s hips, pushing in his cock, gently, making sure not to hurt Stiles. He pushed slowly, deeper and deeper each time, until he was almost all in. Then he started to pull back, again slowly, then back inside again.

He did that a few times, establishing the rhythm. Then his movements became faster, but he still feared to go his normal speed.

-“Derek! I’m not a toy! I won’t break! Now give me your best.” Stiles practically screamed the command.

And as any good soldier, Derek obeyed. He held tightly at Stiles’s hips, pushing his cock into Stiles’s hole, closing his eyes and savouring in this amazing feeling. Stiles was a bit tight, but Derek lubed and stretched him well, so that it wouldn’t be too painful at first.

Stiles grabbed his cock and started stroking himself, matching the rhythm of his strokes to Derek’s pounding.

Derek used all his skill, and pushed his cock deeper. Then withdrew and rocked his hips, then pushed again hitting Stiles’s prostate. Stiles yelped, and Derek smiled.

-“Aaaaa! Yes, Derek! Give it to me!”

They both moaned, relishing the friction between their bodies. Derek repeated the move a few more times, each time making Stiles yelp in pleasure. He then withdrew almost completely, and then pushed back inside. As they were both close, Derek pounded harder and faster, concentrating on Stiles loud moans.

It seemed almost unbelievable to him that he’s the one Stiles’s is moaning for. He wanted nothing more but to make him happy and satisfied.

Stiles was aware that it wasn’t the same as when Derek stroke him, but still. He loved this feeling of becoming one with Derek, finally, after all this time and torment. So he imagined what they must look like, right now.

_Naked, sweaty, smelling of sex._

He felt Derek’s hands on his body. He loved Derek’s hands. _And what Derek’s can do with them... Do to him..._

Stiles matched his strokes to Derek’s thrusts. Then Derek surprised Stiles by taking his cock in his hand, holding on to him with another.

-“I want to do this.”

Stiles let him, but kept his hand on his cock, and they stroked together. A few minutes later, Derek stopped and withdrew, and trusted for the last time before coming inside Stiles.

They both came almost at the same time, crying out each other’s names, shaking from their orgasm. Derek pounded few more times, wanting to leave each drop of himself in Stiles, marking him as his.

Stiles came all over his hand and sheets. Their cries echoed the flat. When they were both sated and calmed, Derek slowly withdrew and went to the bathroom.

He threw away the condom, washed himself and brought a washing cloth. He tenderly cleaned Stiles, who in the meantime, somehow managed to throw the dirty sheets of the bed.

Then, they curled next to each other.

-“That was good.” Stiles mumbled in Derek’s neck.

-“I know.” They kissed, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Soon, they fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, their legs entwined.

 

_Stiles is now his. His friend, his boyfriend, his lover. His love._

_Derek is, at last, his. They both knew that this was more than just sex-play and sex. And no matter what, they’ll be together._

_As friends, as lovers. As soul mates._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to your comments :D


	10. Sweet Child of Mine; Are we happy now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologise that it took my so long to post this chapter. I was lazy :P 
> 
> Secondly, here we are, at the end of this journey. Thank you all for reading, your comments, and your kudos. I hope I didn't dissapoint any of you.
> 
> Here is the final chapter, the happy ending to our Sterek story. Enjoy.

Epilogue: 2 YEARS LATER

The beams of sun entered the room through the cracks of the window. Stiles snored very loudly, waking himself up. He was disoriented at first, not knowing where he is. He then remembered what day it was and jumped of the bed as if something bit him. He ran downstairs in his pyjama pants without even going to bathroom.

-“Shit! Shit!” – he hissed taking the phone and checking if he had missed any calls. The phone showed he had one missed call. 

-“Crap!” Stiles dialled back the number and waited for the person on the other line to answer. His nerves were on the edge as he struggled to keep his breathing in order. A woman answered , her voice just a bit louder than it should be.  
-“Mrs Douglas? It’s Stiles Stilinski.”

-“Stilinski? Oh, yes dear! How are you?!”

Because of her voice, it seemed like she was yelling at him.

-“I’m fine, thank you. You called us this morning, but I didn’t hear the phone. I’m sorry. Do you have some news for us?”

He was sitting on the floor and nervously twiddled the thread of the carpet. The woman took her time to answer making Stiles sigh in despair.

-“News?! Yes! Well, dear, I’m happy to inform you that you are having a baby! Congratulations!”

Stiles was in shock.

-“You mean-” Stiles couldn’t articulate it. His tongue became numb.

-“Yes, yes! You two need to come as soon as possible to sign some documents and you can take her to her new home!” 

Mrs Douglas’s voice sounded happy and Stiles could almost see her grinning from ear to ear, her red curls jumping up and down her face as she shook her head. 

-“I-I-I... Thank you so much! Thank you. Is tomorrow good? ”

-“Oh, yes! Tell Derek I said hi! And, congratulations once again!”

The call ended and Stiles dropped the phone, then started jumping and shouting. His happiness was complete. He started singing and rushed to his room to get dressed, then started the car and headed towards the mansion.  
\-------------------------------

Derek was fixing the roof on the Hale mansion, ‘enjoying’ the heat and sweat. 

All in all, it was a good decision to restore its old glow. Seeing new windows, new doors, fixed and painted walls, this house was again the one from Derek’s childhood. His shelter, his safe place, his home. His old/new home, for Stiles and him. Derek knew his mother would be glad to see him happy with the person he loves the most, in this house that meant so much Hale family. 

A car stopped in front of the house, startling Derek who was lost in his thoughts. He almost fell but managed to keep his balance, though he did drop the hammer he was holding. The hammer almost fell on Stiles’s head, but he moved before it hit him.  
They both let out a sigh then laughed. Derek came down and threw his arms around Stiles, lowering his hands on Stiles’s hips and giving him a deep kiss. 

-“What are you doing here? I thought you said you won’t get up until three. It’s eleven now.”

-“I have news!!!” Stiles couldn’t stop smiling which made Derek even more curious. 

-“Are you going to tell me or am I suppose to guess?”

-“Mrs Douglas called... We have our baby!!!” 

-“What?” - Derek was gasping for air, looking at Stiles and trying to find a trace of a joke. There wasn’t any. He started laughing, tears pouring down his face.

-“Stiles-” - he yelled, “we’re going to be fathers!” He grabbed Stiles and kissed him again, this time even harder, sharing his joy with his soul mate. Stiles was the same. He poured every bit of emotion he had in that one kiss. 

-“We ought to celebrate this. Come.” Stiles went to open the trunk and took out a basket with sandwiches and a bottle of wine. They went into the house, holding hands.  
\--------------------------------------

Their voices echoed the empty house. Derek and Stiles were sitting on a blanket in front of the fireplace, Stiles’s back leaned on Derek’s chest. The wine bottle was empty and they both felt the warmth of it spreading through their bodies.

They were recollecting some funny moments from their lives. Stiles told Derek some story about him and a guy he met in a gym. Stiles thought the guy liked him because he was always winking at Stiles and looking in his direction. But it was just a misunderstanding. Apparently, the guy had some problems with his eyes and what Stiles thought was a wink was in fact a nervous twitch.

-“Hey, do you remember the cat?” - Derek asked. 

-“Oh my God! The cat! I almost forgot about it!”

The story of the cat was a ‘hidden’ problem Derek wasn’t really aware, but that caused him much trouble.

One day, while he was coming back from work, Stiles found a cardboard box in front of their building with a kitten in it. The poor thing was meowing, probably from hunger and dehydration. It was shivering and Stiles couldn’t help himself so he took it upstairs to their flat. He gave the kitten some milk and it fell asleep soon afterwards.

He didn’t say anything to Derek because he thought that Derek would throw it on the street. And for the following week, he kept the kitten hidden from Derek. 

Derek was unaware of the little being living in his flat. But he didn’t feel well that week. He kept sneezing, coughing, he got rash all over his face, his eyes were watery, and he could hardly breathe. The situation got to the point where Stiles had to rush him to the hospital because he almost suffocated. Derek was allergic to cats.

In the Emergency room, Stiles had to admit he has kept a cat in their flat, and needless to say, he had to get rid of it.  
It was all funny now, but back then, Derek didn’t speak to Stiles for weeks.

They were silent for a while, when Derek asked:

-“Do you think we’ll be good parents?”

-“What? What kind of question is that?! We’ll be the best parents in the world. That child will be so luck to have us. You'ill protect her and kick every boy's ass if he hurts her and I'll... Well, I'll do something for sure.”

-“What should we name her?”

Stiles contemplated for a minute before he said:

-“I like the name Rose. It has some... I don’t know. It sounds beautiful, our daughter is beautiful so... Yeah, Rose.”

-“I like it. Rose it is. Rose Hale Stilinski.”

Derek kissed Stiles’s neck, then whispered to his ear:

-“I love you. I’ll always love you.”

-“Of course you will. I’m adorable. And big guy, I love you too.”

Stiles turned and kissed him, thinking how tomorrow, their family will be complete.


End file.
